Welcome to Camp Magick
by Cora Devoy
Summary: Harry goes to Camp Magick, where what you see ISN'T always what you get. A boy looks suspiciously like Draco. Speaking of Draco, he has a few tricks up his sleeve planned to make Harry's time at camp quite... interesting. FUNNY STUFF PEOPLE! [Complete]
1. Morning Post

A/N: Alright, well, summer is well on it's way, and what says summer more than camp?! I love camping. Do you love camping? Even if you don't, you'll probably love this story! So when it gets too hot outside to do anything, plug in a fan, turn on your computer, sit back and let Camp Magick entertain you. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Morning Post

It was summer vacation, which meant Harry Potter was at the Dursley's.

It was morning, which meant Harry was making bacon and eggs for the Dursley's.

"Hurry up, boy! I'm starving!" barked Uncle Vernon, pounding his fist on the table.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," said Harry, putting some breakfast in front of him.

"Me too, me too!" demanded Harry's cousin, Dudley.

Harry served him as well. Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen, sifting through the mail, mumbling.

"... Oh, Vernon, here's the bill..." she said, handing Uncle Vernon a letter.

"... what else... oh no," she said, slowly shifting her gaze to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

Aunt Petunia bit her lip.

"Oh, come on, Petunia! We don't want dirty great bloody effing owls all over the neighborhood again!" shouted Vernon. "Or millions of letters flying in through the chimney!"

Petunia handed Harry his letter. Harry opened it and started reading. "'Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Camp Magick for witches and wizards'!"

"Camp? No fair!" whined Dudley.

Petunia and Vernon exchanged glances.

"Well," Petunia started. "We certainly don't want you here all summer, so..."

"... Why not," Vernon finished.

"Really?! Thank you thank you thank you so much!" Harry squealed with joy. He was so happy he almost felt like hugging them both.

Almost.

There was another piece of paper inside the envelope. "'List of supplies...'" Harry read. "I have to go pack! See you!"

He ran up the stairs to his room to start packing.

* * *

"'... number 37...One bottle of bug spray...'" harry read, adding bug spray to his trunk. He was reading the next thing when Ronald Weasley's titchy-wee owl, Pigwidgeon, came flying through the window. 

"Oh, hey, Ron wrote me," said Harry, taking a letter from Pig. He read it. "'To Harry, How is your summer so far? Guess what, I got into this Camp Magick! Did you get in? I hope you did, it's going to be SO fun! All of my older brothers said that when they went, they had a great time. See you there, I hope! From Ron.''

Harry wrote Ron back, and gave his letter to Pig. Pig flew out the window, back to his owner. No more than 2 minutes later, an owl from Hermione arrived.

Harry read that one too. Hermione had gotten into Camp Magick as well.

Harry smiled. "At least now I get to be with my friends!" He wrote a letter back to Hermione, and gave it to her owl. The owl flew away.

"Okay, now back to that packing," he said, turning back to his stuff. He noticed something in the letter he hadn't noticed before. He gasped. "I have to leave tomorrow?? I better hurry!"

He did.

_I can't wait! _He said, smiling.

A/N: And you can't wait for the next chapter, can you? Don't worry, I'll update soon. That was a good introduction to the story, eh? Don't worry, the REAL funny stuff is coming up! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! :)


	2. Platform Nine and Four Quarters

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm glad you took the time, it was worth it. If you don't review a story, how's the author going to know if anyone's read it? Read and review the next chapter please. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Platform Nine and Four Quarters

It was the next day, and Harry was all set to go. He was at the train station, skimming his ticket for the useful information.

"... platform 9 and 4/4...?" he read to himself. "...But wouldn't that be ten?"

"No, silly!" said Ron, who had caught up to Harry.

"The ticket says-"

"Yeah, 9 and 4/4. It's not ten,"

"Yes it is. You see, 9 is nine nines over ones, so that's 9 wholes-"

"And 4 quarters! it's _different!_"

A/N: And who says Hogwarts shouldn't teach math?

Giving up on the argument, Harry followed Ron to platform 9 and 4/4.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's in the same place as platform 9 3/4."

"Nah uh! See, _this _time you have to run and 4/4 of you body has to go through."

"But we did that to get to platform 9 3/4,"

"No, 'cause to get to 9 3/4 you have to run with your _whole _body, not 4/4 of it,"

"But 4/4 IS a whole!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"_NO IT'S NOT!!!_"

"_YES IT-_"

"Ron, Harry!" called Hermione, from inside the train.

Ron and Harry looked around. Without knowing it, they had entered platform 9 and 4/4.

"I _told _you that you had to run through with 4/4 of your body," whispered Ron, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes, and they stepped inside the Camp Magick train. Hermione was waiting near the entrance.

"Ooooh, I can't wait can you? We're probably going to learn a lot about natural magic, out in the open and everything," said Hermione, walking to a compartment and placing her duffel bag in it.

Harry and Ron dumped their stuff in it too and sat down. The three friends starting haveing a friendly converstation...

A/N: Here's your cue, Draco.

Draco Malfoy walked into their compartment, with his faithful body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. (A/N: Do they even have first names? Oh, wait, yeah they do. Nevermind. Then what the heck are they?)

"Oh, I see this one is taken as well," Draco snarled, glaring at them.

"We're ignoring you," said Hermione, glaring back at him with her bushy eyeballs.

"Relax, Granger... don't wig out..." he said, cracking up. Crabbe and Goyle doubled over with laughter too.

"Is that all?" Harry asked bitterly.

"No, it isn't," Draco said, wiping a tear of joy from his eye. "What I was going to ask you was whether it was June 4th yet."

"June 4th was back in June. It's July now," replied Ron.

"Crap!" he yelled, and turned to face his companions. "_Why _didn't you two _remind _me? Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban has been out for a month already!"

Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged.

"Aurgh!" he said, and stomped away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared after him. Harry and Hermione were staring after him because they had never seen so much OOC from Malfoy. Ron was staring after him because he thought Draco was pretty.

"That chick needs to chill out," said Ron.

Now it was Ron's turn to be stared at. Ron took this moment of silence to give his nose a good scratch.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, anywaaaays..."

An old man with a trolley came up to them. "Want something or not." he asked rudely. "We're having a sale on pixie sticks."

Harry and Ron loaded up on pixie sticks. (A/N: If you don't know, pixie sticks are those colourful straw things with colourful powder in them that you eat.)

When the old man left, Hermione said "Those things are very unhealthy. It's pure sugar!"

"Then why is it colourful? Pure sugar is white!" protested Ron, ripping off the top of one of the straws.

Hermione scoffed, and gave the colourful sugar a dirty look.

"Want some?" asked Harry, knowing what she'd say.

"Oh, _yes!_" breathed Hermione, helping herself to some. She ate them all at once. "mmm, taste the rainbow!"

"That's skittles, hermy," Ron corrected her.

Harry paused, and furrowed his freshly plucked eyebrows. "Why do we know about all these types of muggle candy? Why aren't we eating bertie bots every flavour beans, or, say, cauldron cakes?"

"Burnt bodies what?" asked Ron. "Falcon shakes?"

"Oh, nevermind." said Harry, dumping another pixie stick's contents into his mouth.

A/N: That was chapter two. If you didn't like it, you can snort a pixie stick. I'm sure Ron has plenty to spare ;) I'll try to update soon, but, you know, EXAMS! Patience is a virtue! :) Tee hee I'm gonna see POA tomorrow!!! I can't wait!


	3. Cabin Twelve

A/N: Hello again! I will be making up some original characters in this story, but not many and they will definatly not take over. :) Enjoy the third chapter!

Chapter Three: Cabin Twelve

Many pixie sticks later, the train arrived at camp.

"We're here!" squealed Ron, jumping out of the compartment with Harry and Hermione close by.

"Whoa," said Harry, looking around. He had never seen anything like this.

Everything was mostly green, with spots of colour where beautiful flowers had grown. Only one cabin could be seen from where they were standing, and it had a plank of wood with the words 'Information' painted on it.

A woman walked out of it. "Hi, campers!" she greeted everyone. Harry guessed she couldn't of been more than 30 years old."Welcome to Camp Magick! We hope you enjoy your stay. My name's Kate!"

"Hi, Kate," everyone said.

"And this," she continued, gesturing to a man beside her, who looked about 24. "Is Andy."

"Hi, Andy," everyone said.

"Would all the girls please follow me-" Kate said.

"-And all the boys follow me," Andy finished for her.

Harry and Ron waved to Hermione as she followed Kate along with the other girls down a path. The boys took a path opposite from that one.

"I thought all girls were supposed to follow Kate?" Draco sniggered, looking at Harry.

"Then why are you over here, Malfoy?" Harry shot back.

Draco stared at something behind Harry, and pointed. "Oh no! Look! A DEMENTOR!"

Harry whipped around, wand at the ready. But there was no dementor.

"Haha, gotcha, Potter!" Draco sneered.

Harry glared at him, and pointed to something behind Draco. "Oh no! Look! It's ME!"

Draco spun around in terror. "Aahhh! Where?!"

Harry and Ron laughed. "That was just sad, Malfoy." he said.

"Hey, you boys over there!" called Andy. Harry realized everyone else had moved on, leaving him behind.

"Coming!" he called, and he and Ron ran to the group.

"Listen up," Andy said, projecting his voice. "I'm gonna call a cabin number, and then list some names. You will be staying in the cabin I call your name after. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. Andy started naming who would be in what cabin.

Luckily Harry and Ron were in the same cabin.

"Now," Andy continued, lowering his clipboard. "Set up your stuff in your appropriate cabin, and go to the Mess Hall for supper in an hour."

Harry and Ron dragged their stuff to Cabin 12, where they'd be staying.

"I call top bunk!" Ron exclaimed, throwing up his stuff on a bunk bed near the back.

"Okay," Harry said, dropping his bags on the bunk under Ron's.

"Hi, I'm Drake Alldoy, what's your name?" a boy asked them, smiling. Harry stared at him. He had sleek blonde hair and a pointed face, just like Malfoy, only this boy had brown eyes.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron, staring as well.

"Harry... Potter," said Harry, knowing how the boy would react.

Drake gasped. "Really??!!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, not really."

Drake scratched his head. "But he looks just like him..."

Harry playfully punched Ron. "He's just kidding. I _am_ Harry Potter."

"Now, which way's the mess hall?" Ron asked.

Drake chuckled. "First time here, eh? It's okay, I'll show you around."

Ron and Harry followed him outside. When he was a bit further ahead, Ron leaned over to Harry "Is it just me or does he slightly resemble Malfoy?"

"He slightly resembles Malfoy," Harry told him. "At least he's nice."

Drake lead them to the mess hall, where several people were eating already. Harry and Ron looked around for a place to sit, and saw Hermione waving to them. They went over to her table and sat down.

"Hi, Hermione!" they greeted her.

"Hi!" she replied, smiling.

A man walked to the front and center of the room. "Hey, I'm Mitch. Well, now that everyone's here, I'd better explain the rules."

Hermione sat up, a pen poised over a piece of paper.

"What happened to quills and parchment? Now we've got pens and paper?" whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione.

"... Quills and Parchment?" asked Ron.

"Everyone is expected to be up by 8:00 am, and in bed by 11:30 pm." Mitch continued. "Breakfast is at 8:00 am, lunch is at 12:00 pm, and dinner is at 6:00 pm. Which brings me to my next point. Kitchen duties."

'I don't like the sound of that," Ron whispered.

"I do!" Hermione whispered back, smiling.

"Everyone will have a certain day where they and 4 other campers will be expected to prepare the meals. This means getting up earlier on your duty day."

"Duty day!" Ron squealed.

"Yes," said Mitch, giving Ron a queer look.

Ron took this time to give his nose another good scratch.

"You do that any more and it'll bleed," Harry said.

Ron shrugged, and continued scratching.

"As i was saying," Mitch said. "A list of who's on what day will be posted near the entrance of this building. Secondly, I - what are you DOING?"

Ron immediatly dropped the fork he was scratching his nose with. "Nothing." he said quickly.

Mitch continued with his lecture. "And might I add, under no circumstance may _anyone _trespass into the area designated for their opposite gender. Now, before you enjoy your first supper here at Camp Magick, I'll just say that we _do _have a suggestion box. And no, suggestions for co-ed bathrooms are not acceptable."

Harry and Ron sniggered, and overheard Draco whisper something to one of his new friends. "What a waste of time that would be. I mean, I _already _share a bathroom with Potter."

Harry felt a cold shiver run up his spine.

"Aw, that sucks. Having to share something with Malfoy," Ron said to Harry.

Harry looked at him. "You don't get what he meant, did you?"

Ron shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get in line for food! Maybe they have those Burnt Bodies or whatever you were talking about!"

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review? Please? It'll only take a moment and it'll make me feel oh so special. :) Oh, and don't worry Drake is a minor character. Very minor. I tried to find something that rhymed with Draco that sounded remotely like a name, but no such luck. Well, you try! It's HARD I tell you! ... mayko, dayco, shayco... hehe i like that one. :) SHAYCO! Sorry, I'm probably freaking you out. Chapter four is soon. Oooooh what shall HAPPEN???? Oh right, no more freaking people out... tee hee. See you soon!


	4. Ron's Pants

A/N: Erm, there's nothing really to say. Lalalalala.... okalay dokalay! Do you like the title for this chapter? Yes you doooo. Come on, admit it... Enjoy chapter Four!

Chapter Four: Ron's Pants

Ron and Harry helped themselves to hotdogs and hambugers.

"Hey, these packets are from McDonalds!" Ron said, reading a ketchup packet.

"What's McDonalds?" Drake asked, picking up his own packet.

"Oh nothing. Isn't that right, Ron?" Harry said, nudging his companion.

"No," said Ron, squeezing ketchup onto his hotdog.

"Shut up, you're ruining the plot!" Harry whispered in his ear.

"Oooooh, sorry," Ronaldo whisper apologized. (A/N: I apologize for calling him that). Ronal - Ron made his voice louder. "Uh, What is... McDonalds, you... ask? Ha ha ha, there is... no such thing...!"

"Oh okay," Drake said, heading back to his own table.

Harry looked at Ron, who was uneasily staring at the ketchup packets. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Look a diversion!" said Ron.

"Where?" asked Harry, turning around. Ron starting shoveling the ketchup packets into his shirt, his pants... anywhere that was convenient.

"I did't see anything," Harry said, turning back to Ron. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Well, I like ketchup!" Ron protested. "And muggles do this _all_ the time! _They _get away with it!" (A/N: ... gosh it's hot in here ::ajusts shirt collar:: mmmm, ketchup.)

"Come on, let's go back to hermione," Harry sighed. "You're leaking."

Ron looked down, and there was some packets coming out of his pants. He stuffed them back in. "Thanks, mate."

Harry sat down beside Hermione. "I brought you a hamburger."

"Thanks!" Hermione said, accepting that... delicious... slab.. of _juicy meat_... enveloped between two mouthwateringly marshmallowy soft, tan _buns._ "Thanks for the humburger."

Or it could be called a hamburger.

"Guess what's in my pants," Ron said to Hermione.

"I'd rather not," she said warily.

"Ketchup!" he exclaimed, dumping it out.

"It's probably the _only _thing in your pants," Hermione muttered.

"What did you say?" Ron asked, his mouth already smudged with red.

"Never you mind," Hermione told him.

"Are you going to eat that?" Harry asked Ron, pointing to a hotdog.

"Why would I do that?" asked ron. "You've already taken a bite of it."

"Well i was just checking to see if i should guard it," Harry replied. "You're on search-and-destroy mode or something..."

"Nah, I'm stuffed,"

"Me too,"

"I as well," Hermione added.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at the wall where there was a clock. "It's-"

"Eight o'clock! Game time!" called Kate, who was standing so all could see her.

Everyone cheered. Kate flicked her wand, and the tables all disapeared, in their places were floor pillows. "Everyone grab a pillow!"

"Are we going to have a pillow fight?" a girl asked eagerly.

"Nope," Kate said. "Well everyone, it's your first night at the best camp on earth, and I want to apologize."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Tell 'em, Andy," she said, looking at Andy.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we didn't plan any games for tonight," he explained.

Everyone groaned.

"But, we are going to, erm, _leave _now. So you will all be _unsupervised_." he said. The counselors headed for the door. "Uh, we are_ leaving_. So you are all, er... good bye."

Kate nudged him.

"Oh!" he added, hurrying back. "I'm leaving a _bottle _here... in the middle of the _floor._" he placed a bottle in the middle of the floor on its side. "Don't anyone _spin _it..." he quickly left.

The door slammed shut. The campers were alone. Together. Alone.

The was total silence as everyone stared at the bottle.

Harry blinked.

Parvati cracked her neck.

Ron coughed.

Hermione sneezed.

Drake shifted.

Lavender bit her lip.

Ginny sniffed.

Ron coughed louder.

Draco jumped up. "Let's spin it and see what happens!" he exclaimed.

A/N: ::wink wink nudge nudge:: Hey people I need some assitance. Alright, well, I'm assuming you've guessed what Kate, Andy and Mitch have planned... so I need ideas for who to smooch who and the reactions and stuff! :) If you go slashie then that's fine as long as it's you limit it. Suggestions? Anyone? (western hay thingie rolls by) ::sniff:: I can wait...


	5. Spin the What?

A/N: Thank you everyone who inputted their ideas for the game pairings. I guess I should say that I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Kate, Andy, Mitch, and Drake. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Five: Spin the What???

Giggling like a little school girl, Draco hurried to the bottle and spun it.

"...Nothing's happening..." he said, staring at the bottle.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Spin the bottle is a muggle game. You spin it and whoever it points to when it stops you have to kiss."

"I suggest speaking only when spoken to, Granger," Draco spat.

"Well, it _is _how you play," Hermione replied cooly. By now she was used to insults thrown at her.

"Then I get to spin again," Draco stated, giving it another twirl. This time it pointed to...

"_Weasley?!?!_" he shouted in disgust.

Ron looked about ready to puke. "I'm not kissing _him!_"

"Pucker up, Ron," Harry said.

They leaned in for the kiss...

"Wait!" Hermione said, just in time. Ron gave a sigh of relief, and could of sworn he heard Draco say 'shoot'. "No boy kissing boy or girl kissing girl. Ron, it's your turn now."

Draco sat back down and Ron spun the bottle. It landed on himself.

"Try again, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron spun it again, and it landed on Harry. Before Harry could spin it, Hermione turned the bottle so it pointed to her. She gasped. "What luck!" she said, and gave Ron a big kiss.

"I thought you said no girl kissing girl, Granger," Draco said bitterly.

"I did," Hermione said, sitting back down.

"Hey, isn't it my turn?" Harry asked as Hermione reached for the bottle.

"No," she lied, spinning the bottle.

But everyone noticed something funny about the bottle. When it pointed to Drake, it somehow rearanged itself to point to Ron.

"Hermione, I don't think you're allowed to use magic," said Drake.

Hermione hastily hid her wand. "I'm not using magic."

"Yes you are," Drake told her. "You were trying to make the bottle point to Ron again."

"Can you blame her?" Ron asked, grinning.

"If you can't play by the rules, don't play at all," Drake said.

"What?!" Hermione said.

"I'm voting you out," Drake said.

"Yeah, well, I vote _you_ out!" said Hermione.

"I vote me and Ron out," Draco said.

"I don't think we should vote _anyone _out," Harry said. "Let's just play the game. Without cheating."

"Fiiiine," Hermione said, giving Drake a quick kiss on the cheek.

Drake spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. She squealed as Drake went over to her.

"Hey! Nobody's gonna kiss _my _sister!" Ron said defiantly.

Drake gave her a smooch anyways.

"This is dumb," Ron grumbled. Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Neville. After their smooch, Neville got Pansy.

"I'm so sorry, my Dracie-poo!" Pansy cried, walking over to Neville.

"It's okay," said Draco.

"Do I know you?" Drake asked Pansy at the same time.

Drake and Draco stared at each other.

"He looks just like me!" they said in unison.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I _forbid _you to look like me!" Draco snapped.

"Yeah, well I'm Drake Alldoy and I don't give a damn!" Drake retorted.

Neville smooched Pansy anyways. "Ugh, you taste like dirty iron!" he said, wiping his mouth.

Pansy buried her face in Draco's robes. "Don't let the bad man contaminate me!!!" she sobbed.

"_Someone's _desperate," said Drake, laughing at them.

"You just noticed?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"Make me!" Drake yelled back.

Draco pushed him down and they started fist fighting on the floor.

"I can't tell who's who!" said Ron, looking puzzled at the two boys.

"Don't touch my baby!" Pansy squaked, trying to pry them apart.

"Hey! I got a lock of his hair!" Drake said triumphantly, holding up a fistfull of blond hair.

"You dingus, that's yours!" Draco said.

"Noo! My precious hair!" Drake moaned, trying to stick it back on his head.

"_I'll _do it," Hermione sighed, doing a spell that stuck the hair back on Drake's head.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He said, smiling like a maniac. He sat back down.

"I don't want to play anymore," Harry whined.

"Me niether," said some other people.

"May as well look for more ketchup," Ron said, wandering off.

"Well, I'm still playing," said Hermione. She threw the bottle at Ron. "How about that? Looks like I have to kiss him again!" she said happily, running after Ron.

"That's what you think, Mudblood!" Draco cried, running to Ron as well.

"I save you from an impersonator and you ditch me for a _Weasley?!_" Pansy sobbed.

"It's the Weasley curse!" Ron called from the kitchen. "Oy, get off me, Malfoy!"

Harry was now 100% weirded out. "Uh, in case anyone's interested, I'll be outside." he said, getting up to leave.

"The show must go on," said Drake, retrieving the bottle. He looked around. "Great, now we can't play because the circle's broken."

The sound of glass breaking was heard from the kitchen. "Take that!" Hermione's voice came from the kitchen, followed by a scream from Draco.

Harry shut the door behind him. _Take a deeeep breath. _he told himself. _Just thirty more days..._

A/N: Did you like it? Please review! I'll finish chapter six as soon as I can. See you then! :)


	6. One Long Night

A/N: I can't believe how many reviews I got after I posted chapter five! Thanks everyone! Enjoy chapter six.

Chapter Six: One Long Night

"Harry, wait for mee!" Ron cried, running to the door with Hermione and Draco on his tail.

::::In slow motion::::

"Noooooooooooo!!" Ron yelled, running and flailing his arms. Harry thrust open the door, holding it open for Hermione and Ron.

::::End of Slow motion::::

Harry shut the see-through door. Draco slammed against it from the inside, plastering himself to it.

He tried to unplaster himself. "Muh _tung_ eh_ thuck_!" he said, saliva leaking out all over the door. "Umbudy! EEEEELLLP!"

"I'm coming, dearest!" Pansy cried, hurrying over to him. She took a chisel and hammer and proceeded to tap his tounge.

"OOOOWWW!" he cried in pain.

Pansy sighed. "Men," she muttered. Raising her voice, she said "Stop fidgeting!"

"Leaf meh AWONE!"

"Hold still!"

"THOP IT!"

"I'll have it out in a jiffy!"

Draco tried his best to kick her, but alas, he was stuck to the door, so he failed.

"I'll give you something to whine about!" Pansy shouted, and with her hammer she struck him where it hurts.

Draco started crying hysterically. Pansy threw her head back and laughed like a maniac.

"... That was entertaining," Ron said thoughtfully. He turned to Harry and Hermione, but they were already walking away. "Oy, wait up!"

When he caught up, Hermione looked at him. "Since we were in slow motion for that time, I took the liberty of finding out when each of us has kitchen duties."

"And?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately, we're all separated," she said. "And Harry's with..."

Harry's bright green eyes grew wide. "Who am I with?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Malfoy,"

Ron choked on the ketchup he was digesting. "What?!" he exclaimed, bits of red flying out of his mouth.

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"A week from tomorrow," Hermione told him.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at his red-smeared mouth in disgust. "Tomorrow,"

"Aw, phooey. That means I have to get up early!" Ron grumbled.

In the distance, they heard "YOU CUH MUH BLUHIE TUNG OFF!!!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Good night!" Hermione called, heading towards the girl's area.

"Good night, Hermione!" Ron and Harry called back, heading towards their own cabin.

"Damn muskitoes," Ron said, slapping his arms.

"You spelt that wrong. It's mosquitos," Harry corrected him.

"How do you know how I spelt it?"

"Must be magic,"

They both shrugged and giggled in unison.

"Race you to sleep!" Harry said.

"You're on!" Ron said.

They both tore down the grounds, into their cabin, into their pj's, and into bed.

"Oh, I like your pj's," Harry commented.

"Thanks, I just got them yesterday," Ron replied.

Realising they were still racing, they hurried into their beds and shut their eyes.

_...many many hours later..._

"No, _I'm _gonna fall asleep first!" Ron hissed, face down on his pillow.

"You wish!" Harry hissed back.

"Wanna repeat that?" Ron asked threateningly.

"Yooooouuuuuu....... wiiiiiiisssshhhhhh!" Harry repeated.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Excuse moi, monsier?"

"You spelt that wrong, too,"

"I don't care!"

"Shut up you two!" Drake hissed, throwing a pillow at Ron.

Ron inhaled the smell of his pillow. "You're pillow smells good. My pillow smells like ketchup. Wanna trade?"

"Just give it back," Drake said, half asleep.

Ron yawned, gently placing his head on Drake's pillow. "I.... win...." he said, and fell asleep.

"Darn it, and I was so close!" Harry said, and fell asleep himself.

Drake sat up. "Well, I can't sleep without a pillow!" he said, getting out of his bed. He went over to Ron and attempted to pull his pillow away.

"No... my pillow," Ron mumbled, keeping a firm grip on the pillow, still asleep.

Giving up, Drake sulked as he looked at the ketchup pillow. He picked it up, put it on his own bed, and laid down. "It's gonna be a looooong night," he said, reluctantly shutting his eyes.

A/N: Ketchup pillow... that must stink. I wonder what Drake's pillow smells like?

Drake: Pillow flavour!

A/N: Uh, thanks. Chapter seven is coming up!


	7. Harrys Rule, Hermione's Theory, and Ron'...

A/N: Hi everyone! Glad you all like ron's ketchup obsession. Ketchup flavoured pillow.... So enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Seven: Harry's Rule, Hermione's Theory, and Ron's Ketchup

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Harry screamed, falling out of bed the next morning. A trumpet not far away was playing. You know, that trumpet that wakes people up at camp?

After giving his head a good shake, he looked over at Ron's bed. "You awake, Ro-" but then he remembered that Ron had kitchen duty, and wasn't there. Harry pulled on some fresh clothes and went outside.

"Good morning, Harry!" Drake greeted him.

"Morning, Drake," Harry replied groggily. He got a whiff of lake water breeze, and thought of something. "Hey, are we allowed to go swimming here?"

Drake nodded. "Yeah, but only when the counselors say we can,"

"Why?" Harry asked. "Is the water not safe in the morning or something?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then let's go!" Harry dashed to the lake. Past the trees, the shrubs, the bushes, the flowers, the outhouses, until he arrived.

"Harry, WAIT!" Drake called, trying to keep up.

Harry's jaw dropped in horror.

There, on the beach, he saw Proffessors Dumbledore and McGonagall playing beach volleyball. Then he spotted Trelawney insisting to Hagrid she could read his fortune from his leftover smoothie particles. Flitwick was drowning in the shallow end of the lake, and - Harry winced - Snape was lying on a folding lawn chair holding a suntanning mirror to his face.

"Sure is hot this morning," Snape commented to no one in paricular.

"Hush, Severus, I'm trying to concentrate!" Trelawny scolded him, staring at the smoothie. Hagrid rolled his eyes.

"Alas, I am winning!!" Dumbledore said, bumping the ball back to McGonagall.

Flitwick's head emerged from the water. "Heeeelp! I'm dyyyying!"

"I told you I'm _trying to concentrate!!!_" Trelawny cried.

Before Harry could see any more, Mitch appeared in front of Harry.

"You! To the mess hall for breakfast, now!" he said.

"S-sorry!" harry stuttered. He hurried back to the hall for breakfast.

Hermione was already at a table, studying her notes of camp rules. Harry sat down, and she smiled at him. At once she noticed something wrong with Harry. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad sleep?"

"Oh, no, it's... nothing. Nevermind," harry said.

Hermione sniffed. "It's smells like grease cooking, are we having chips or something for breakfast?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "Er, no. Snape is suntanning,"

Hermione just nodded slowly, and returned to her notes.

"Breakfast is reeeady," Ron called from the kitchen. Everyone rushed to get food.

"Hey, where's all the ketchup?" a boy asked.

Ron froze, his face turning red. "I, uh, dunno,"

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, grinning.

After taking a few pancakes each, along with some sausages, Harry and Hermione sat back down and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Oh, I've got another rule for you to add to your list," harry said.

"Really? What?" Hermione asked.

"Do NOT go to the lake in the morning," Harry told her.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "... does this have anything to do with Snape suntanning?"

"Erm, actually it does," Harry said.

Hermione immediately scribbled down Harry's new rule. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

Ron grabbed a chair and sat down with them. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione said.

Ron shrugged and proceeded to squeeze ketchup onto his pancakes. "I got wind of what we're doing this morning. Life saving instructions,"

Harry groaned, and Hermione sat up straighter.

"I can't wait!" Hermione said excitedly. Taking a last mouthful of pancakes, she said "I'm going to go get ready," and hurried off.

"Why do we have to learn _life saving??_" Harry asked dully.

Ron shrugged. "something about if an activity in our daily lives and/or in camp goes wrong, we can correct it. Also for education purposes."

Harry took another bite of food. "So when is it?"

"Soon," Ron replied. "Right after breakfast. I don't know what we're going to do after that."

"I'm back!" Hermione said, quickly taking her seat again. She was holding a stack of new, crisp notebooks, pencils, highlighters, rulers, protractors, compasses, erasers, pens...

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Wow, and all I brought was a toothbrush and clothes!"

"Attention!" Kate said, standing in the middle of the room. She raised her right hand to signal everyone to stop talking. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," everyone replied.

"Now, it's time to get sorted into your activity groups," Kate continued. "I will give you each a number from one to four -"

"... num...ber... from... one... to... four..." Hermione said to herself, writing down what Kate was saying.

"- and you will go with the designated counselor for that number," Kate said. She went to each camper and pointed to them one by one, giving them a number.

"let's huddle together so we'll be in the same group!" Ron suggested to Harry and Hermione.

"On the contrary," Hermione stated. " We should all sit with some people in between us. That way we all get the same number."

"That could work too," Ron said.

They sat according to Hermione's theory, and they were sorted into group 3.

"All threes with me!" a redheaded young woman called.

So the threes went with her.

She gave them a big smile. "I'm Amber, and I'll be your activity leader. We're going to be practicing life-saving techniques -"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Save that thought for when I ask for questions after, miss," Amber addressed Hermione. "As I was saying, we are all going -"

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Miss, I asked you to wait," Amber said, getting impatient. "I'll need you all to fol -"

Hermione shot her hand up again, waving it around.

"What is so important??" Amber asked, giving her a dirty look.

Hermione stood up. "I'm really really sorry for interupting, but could I be granted a short bathroom break? It's urgent!"

Amber waved her hand at Hermione. "Yes, go ahead. But meet us all outside, alright?"

Hermione nodded, and dashed off without moving her knees.

"Everyone follow me outside, please!" Amber ordered everyone. Harry wondered what kind of chaos would happen this time.

A/N: Wow, chapter seven took me a long time to write. I wrote the first half, then just kind of left it... oh well. I'm taking a poll. Do you think Ron should suddenly have a thing for Amber? I just thought of a really pathetic poem he could read to her! I need your input. Thanks! Chapter eight is soon!


	8. Her Hair is Like Ketchup

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! You put smiles on my face! Well, not all at the same time, 'cause I only have one mouth, but you still make me smile! Thanks very much! Woo hoo, exams are OVER! Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating as quick as I usually do. See my bio for the reasons. Enjoy chapter eight.  
  
Chapter Eight: Her Hair is Like Ketchup  
  
Harry walked outside, following Amber along with everyone else until she stopped by the shore.  
  
"Now," she started. "Let's say you're swimming, and see someone drowning. Does anyone want to take a guess at what to do?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand as she ran back to the group. "Well, there's a spell that –"  
  
"I'm not talking about spells," Amber told her.  
  
"You mean we have to save people like muggles?" someone asked.  
  
"Exactly," Amber said. "So, if someone is drowning, they obviously are panicking. Never touch a drowning person, otherwise they'll pull you under. You..."  
  
Harry was getting bored. He tuned out of her instructions, and looked around him. _I wonder which group Drake is in?_ he thought, scanning the groups for Drake.  
  
Harry snorted. A counselor was looking very scared as both Drake and Draco argued to him about who was who.  
  
"...Any questions?" Amber asked. No one raised their hands. "Then pair up and practice saving each other."  
  
"Did you listen to anything she said?" Ron asked Harry, getting in the water.  
  
"No," Harry replied. "Did you?"  
  
"Nope," Ron replied. "Hermione, how do you save lives?"  
  
"You were supposed to listen, Ron!" she scolded him.  
  
Amber walked up to them. "Any problems, boys?"  
  
"Uh, kind of," Harry said.  
  
"Do you need to be taught how to drown?" Amber said, chuckling.  
  
"No thanks," Harry said. "We'll continue on our own now."  
  
Amber nodded. "Okay, well, shout if you need anything."  
  
Harry turned back to Ron. "Do you want to pretend to die or should I?"  
  
Ron didn't answer. He stared in awe after Amber.  
  
"Earth to Ron?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"...Her hair is the colour of ketchup..." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. Want to drown now?"  
  
"...I love ketchup..."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"...ketchup..."  
  
"Helllooo???"  
  
"...Amber..."  
  
Harry pushed Ron down in the water, and that seemed to shake him out of his trance.  
  
"Learn some manners!" Ron shouted to Harry, playfully pushing him down too.  
  
"Oh no I'm dying!" Harry joked, pushing Ron down again.  
  
Ron stumbled on something in the water. "Owch!" he said. "What was that?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Look in the water," he suggested.  
  
So Ron stuck his hand in the water, grabbing hold of something quite large. "Oy! I've got something!"  
  
Harry stuck his hand under too. It took both of them to haul it out.  
  
Ron and Harry screamed in horror.  
  
They had uncovered the lifeless form of Professor Flitwick.  
  
Ron swore. "What is he doing here?"  
  
Hermione rushed over to them. "What were you screaming about?"  
  
Harry pointed to Flitwick's body, shaking in fear.  
  
Hermione waved it off. "Just toss him back," she said, as if it was so simple.  
  
Ron shrugged. "She _is_ the smartest girl in school," he said, dropping the body back in the water.  
  
Harry gulped, fanning his now ghostly pale face rather femininely.  
  
"I think I've had enough fun for today," Harry said.  
  
"Everyone back here please!" Amber called. Harry and Ron went back to her.  
  
"Did you all have fun and learn?" she asked. Hermione was the only one who nodded gleefully. "Good!" she continued. "I hope no one died out there," she joked.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"Well, now that you know how to save someone drowning, it's safe to go canoeing now!" Amber said. "Get into groups of three. You'll need one person in the back, to steer, and two people in the front to move the canoe."  
  
The usual trio picked out a canoe and got in.  
  
Once everyone was in a group with a canoe, Amber got in one with only two people in it. "Now, we'll just be going for a test run. I want all of you to practice paddling, and everyone should have a turn to steer."  
  
"Not it!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Harry, you have to steer first," Ron told Harry. (A/N: Trust me, I've tried to steer a canoe. It is _so freaking hard!_ Or maybe that was because I had this catty girl in it with me who was saying I was doing it all wrong. I remember that... One of life's mysteries.)  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed. He took the seat in the back of the boat, Hermione sat in front, and Ron sat in the middle.  
  
"Go!" Amber exclaimed.  
  
Ron smiled dreamily. "...she says 'go' like ketchup..."  
  
"That made no sense," Hermione said, giving him a weird look. "Harry, for goodness sake, _do _try to steer! We're about to hit that rock over there!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Harry protested. "It's hard!"  
  
But as soon as they hit the rock, they simply went over it.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, it was just Flitwick's body floating," Hermione apologized.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it is very gruesome to have a dead flitwick bobbing in the water. But I find it humorous. I hoped you liked chapter eight! I'm sorry it took so long to write, but I didn't feel like it. So I made myself write it now, because otherwise I'd just keep putting it off. Review please? Don't worry, you'll be able to read Ron's poem soon!


	9. Hermione's Accident

A/N: Ummm... what to say... Oh! I love my reviewers. Aren't I a such little suck up? Enjoy chapter nine!  
  
Chapter Nine: Hermione's Accident  
  
Harry nodded, a cold bead of sweat dropping off of his forehead. "I think someone else should steer now."  
  
"I will this time," Ron volunteered. They rowed back to shore and switched.  
  
"Bloody hell, this is hard!" Ron groaned, trying to steer.  
  
"I told you so," Harry told him.  
  
"It can't be that hard," Hermione said.  
  
"You just wait!" Ron shouted to her.  
  
Hermione shrugged and continued paddling lightly.  
  
"You're not even doing anything!" he added.  
  
She shot him a dirty look and kept on paddling. As she faced the front again, she saw a boat with Neville, Seamus and Dean in it, headed straight into theirs!  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione exclaimed. "Turn the canoe! We're going to crash!!!"  
  
"Move it, Seamus!!!" Dean cried.  
  
"This is hard, I tell you!" Seamus protested.  
  
And indeed it was hard. Hermione, Seamus, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Harry all screamed as their canoes tipped over.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Amber called to them, quickly paddling over to them in her own canoe.  
  
"Oh, just fine," Hermione replied sarcastically, hanging on to the over- turned canoe.  
  
"Swim back to shore, it's not that far. I'll meet you there and we'll get you cleaned up," Amber told them, paddling away.  
  
As the group made their way back to the shore, Hermione gave Ron a dirty look.  
  
"What did I do??" Ron asked, noticing Hermione glaring at him.  
  
"Amber_ is_ like ketchup," Hermione huffed rudely. "Totally useless."  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you just call ketchup useless?" he whispered gravely.  
  
"Yes, I did," Hermione replied.  
  
"Did you just call..._ketchup_...USELESS???" he asked, raising his voice.  
  
"_Yes_, I _did!_" she replied more defiantly.  
  
"DID _YOU_ JUST _CALL_... _KETCHUP_..._USELESS!?!?"_  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ron, I didn't" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ron apologized sheepishly. "I thought I heard you did."  
  
"You're such a dingus!" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands.  
  
Ron sniffed. "How dare you mock a man and his ketchup!"  
  
She sighed, giving up. "Useless ketchup," she muttered.  
  
Ron slapped the water. "Okay, that time you _did_ say something! I just_ know_ it!"  
  
"Oh, hey, how about that? We've made it to the shore!" Seamus said.  
  
"Finally," Ron and Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Jinx!" Ron yelled.  
  
"That is such a pointless game," Hermione said. "Do people actually still do it?"  
  
"No," Ron and Harry said.  
  
"Jinx!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron hung his head in shame.  
  
"For goodness sake, Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
"Ha ha! I can talk now!" Ron shouted gleefully to Harry.  
  
"Okay, let's get you cleaned up," Amber said, appearing before them. "The showers are right over there. Take these towels and wash up."  
  
Each of them took a towel, and headed to the showers.  
  
"I thought _she_ was going to clean us up," Ron said disappointedly.  
  
Harry just shook his head.  
  
Once everyone was in a shower (Hermione being in the girls' showers, might I add), they washed up.  
  
"Ron, what in the world are you washing your hair with?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Ketchup," Ron replied, massaging the redness into his hair.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What, you thought I was a natural redhead?" Ron asked. "Oh, puh-leaze!"  
  
"Why is he acting like a girl?" Seamus whispered to Dean.  
  
"Same reason I act like a girl!" Neville chimed in.  
  
"I doubt it," Dean replied.  
  
"Anyone want to have a shiny new mane of red hair?" Ron asked suggestively, waving the ketchup bottle.  
  
"No thanks, I'll stick with Pantene," Dean said. "Extra body!"  
  
"Ooh, really?" asked Seamus. "Can I try?"  
  
"And you say Ron acts like a girl?" Harry snorted.  
  
After they had all finished washing, they went back to Amber.  
  
"Well, you took longer than I'd have liked, so unfortunately you missed lunch."  
  
"No prob," Ron shrugged, squeezing some ketchup into his mouth.  
  
"Well, our next activity will be free time, so maybe the rest of you could pick up some scraps from the kitchen," Amber suggested. "I hope you all find something to do."  
  
Dean and Seamus ran off, Neville tagging along behind them.  
  
"I can't believe we missed lunch," Harry said.  
  
Before Ron could reply, Drake ran up to them, panting. "Hurry, there's been a horrible accident! Hermione's been hurt!"  
  
A/N: That's my attempt at a cliffhanger, sorry. Wow, I don't even know what happened to her! I'll have to think about what it could be. Excuse the ketchup shampoo, I think I went a little overboard there with Ron's ketchup obsession. Oh well, whatchya gonna do. So anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned! 


	10. Who Hurt Hermione?

A/N: N/A. (hey hey, it's like one of those mirror thingies!)  
  
Chapter Ten: Who Hurt Hermione?  
  
"What???" Harry exclaimed. "Where???"  
  
"In the mess hall!" Drake replied. "She went into the kitchen and someone attacked her!"  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
They ran as fast as their magical little wizard feet would take them. They arrived at the kitchen to find Hermione sitting on the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
"What happened to you??" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione gave another moan before she answered. "I was just –"  
  
"OMYMERLIN YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Ron cried in a high-pitched voice, glomping her.  
  
"Ow! Don't!" Hermione whimpered, grabbing her arm.  
  
Harry gasped. "You're bleeding!" he said, looking at her arm.  
  
"I know," she said, wincing. "I was just walking into the kitchen, when someone stabbed me with a piece of glass. I didn't catch who they were."  
  
"That's horrible!" Ron said, crying.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Ron! I'm not dying."  
  
Ron wiped away his tears. "Okay... I have to be strong... for 'Mione..."  
  
"I'll go get Kate," Harry stated. "We just can't ignore this!"  
  
"All right, but do hurry," Hermione said.  
  
Harry speed-walked around the mess hall determinedly. He had no such luck.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked a girl. "Do you know where Kate is?"  
  
"Oh, she's supervising the people who're swimming, out by the lake," the girl told him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, hurrying outside. "Kate!" he called. She didn't hear him. "Kate!" he tried again, still walking towards her.  
  
Finally, she turned around and gave him a friendly wave.  
  
Harry ran over to her. "You've got to come quick, Hermione's been hurt! She's bleeding!"  
  
He didn't have to spell it out for her. Kate quickly followed him to the kitchen, where Hermione was.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kate asked her, reaching for the first-aid kit on the wall.  
  
"I'm bleeding from my arm, is all," Hermione replied. She glanced at the first-aid kit. "Please don't tell me you're going to heal it in a long, painful, muggle –"  
  
Kate cut her off by simply shaking a bottle of magical ointment slightly, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Oh, sorry,"  
  
"Let me see," Kate said, taking Hermione's arm. "Oooh, that looks serious." She said. She dabbed a bit of the ointment on the cut, and it healed instantly.  
  
Harry remembered something. "Are those phoenix tears?"  
  
Kate nodded. "Watermelon flavoured," she replied, smelling the top of the bottle. "You're pretty sharp to realize that, Harry."  
  
"Er, thanks," He replied.  
  
She turned back to Hermione. "You'd better go back to your cabin and get some rest."  
  
Hermione nodded, getting up and heading to her cabin. 'Thank you."  
  
Kate looked at Harry and Ron. "And you two should find something to do." She said, and left.  
  
"Well, I want to go see what Drake is doing," Ron said. "He's been here before, he must know everything."  
  
"You go on, I'll catch up," Harry said. After Ron had left, Harry went over to the watermelon flavoured phoenix tears. He took a long sniff. "Mmmm."  
  
"Hello, Potter," Someone said.  
  
"Drake?" Harry asked, turning around. But instead his eyes meeting Drake's warm brown eyes, he found Draco's cold, grey ones instead. "Oh,"  
  
"Never did catch that glass-stabber, did they?" Draco said.  
  
"It's only been 15 minutes, they'll catch him or her sooner or la –"  
  
"Him,"  
  
"Are you implying something?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"..."  
  
"It was a boy who hurt Hermione!"  
  
"What?? Which one?"  
  
"Take a wild guess,"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, and then gasped.  
  
Draco gave an evil smile. "That's right, Potter! It was -"  
  
"I can't believe Seamus would do something like that!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ugh! I'll hurt _him_!"  
  
Draco just shook his head. "It was me!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You????"  
  
"Yes, it was me! _I_ did it!"

"But why!?"

"Remeber a few nights ago, when everyone was playing Twirl the Can?"

"Actually, it's Spin the -"

"And when Hermione and I chased Ron into the kitchen?"

"..."

"She stabbed me with a piece of glass!"

"So what?"

"I got my revenge! She stabbed me, I stabbed her!"

"How mature of you,"

Draco just gave an evil smile. "See you around, Scarhead," and he left.

Harry shrugged. "At least I found something to do for free time," and he left as well.  
  
A/N: Sorry for making Harry stupid in that one part, but otherwise it wouldn't of been as fun :). Don't worry, Hermione'll live. I don't think Ron would have it any other way. Thanks for reading! I haven't said what colour hair/eyes Kate has, so just out of curiousity, what have you been picturing all this time?


	11. Designer Socks and a Poem

A/N: This is the chapter where you finally get to read Ron's poem! I'm warning you, it's really pathetic, but that's to be expected because Ron wrote it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any Harry Potter character, designer socks, or ketchup.

Claimer: I own Camp Magick, Kate, Mitch, Andy, Amber, Drake, and the poem. But I don't own the poem that my poem is a parody of.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Designer Socks and a Poem  
  
When free time was finished, everyone gathered in the mess hall for supper.  
  
"I wonder what activity we'll be doing after supper this time?" Hermione asked, waiting in line for food, which was soup and sandwiches.  
  
"I have no clue," Harry replied. "What do you think, Ron?"  
  
But Ron was reading a piece of paper, mouthing the words on it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You'll see," said Ron without looking away from his paper. He quickly helped himself to a sandwich and sat back down.  
  
"Wonder what he's up to?" Hermione said airily, taking a bowl of soup and half of a sandwich.  
  
Harry just shrugged, taking some food for himself.  
  
When they sat back down at their table, Ron was still reading the paper.  
  
"Memorizing a recipe for ketchup?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
Ron didn't answer. Instead, he watched the center of the room.  
  
Kate stood in the center of the room. "Did you all have fun today?"  
  
There was a mix of yeses.  
  
"Great!" she continued. "Now, while you all enjoy your meals, I –"  
  
Ron stood up and cleared his throat. "May I say something first?"  
  
Kate looked taken aback. "Um, sure, I guess."  
  
He went over to where Amber was sitting at the counselor table. He took the piece of paper out from his pocket, wiped off the stray ketchup bits, and started to speak. "The time has come, the Ronald said, to talk of lots of stuff. Like shoes and ships and ketchup wax, and many other stuff. The ketchup sea is boiling hot, and so is Amber. The end! By Ron." He bowed.  
  
Amber went red. "Erm, that was very... imaginative, Ron," she said.  
  
"So you liked it?!" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Um, sure why not..." she said, coughing and looking at her lap.  
  
Ron shrieked and hugged her, jumping up and down. Then, looking satisfied, he returned to his table.  
  
"Thank you, Ron, that was very entertaining," Kate said carefully. Then she returned to speaking to everyone. "After dinner, we're going to go outside for the activity. I strongly suggest you put on your very worst clothes, unless you want the nice ones to get ruined."  
  
"... clothes... unless... you... want... the... nice..." Hermione said quietly, taking notes.  
  
"Don't you ever stop?" Harry whispered.  
  
"So, as soon as you finish your meal, go to your cabin, get changed into some old clothes, and then wait for everyone else in front of this building," Kate finished. "Okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Don't go so fast!" Hermione whispered, writing like crazy.  
  
"Here's an idea, Hermy," Ron said, and took the pen and notebook out of her hands.  
  
Hermione simply retrieved another pen and notebook from her book bag, and continued writing. Taking the last few bites of her sandwich, she hurried off to her cabin.  
  
Ron shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, and Harry quickly finished his food too.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Harry said, walking out of the room.  
  
Once outside, Harry was about to ask Ron why he made up a poem for Amber, when Draco blocked their path.  
  
"Nice poem, Weasel," he sniggered. "Way to make yourself look even more stupid."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Malfoy. I don't expect _you_ to understand what it's like to have feelings for a girl."  
  
"What?!?" Draco spat. "Then what do you call Pansy!?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but then shook his head. "Nah, that's too easy."  
  
Draco gave Ron an extremely evil look. "At least _I_ don't think up pathetic poems!"  
  
"Yeah, but you pay people to!" Ron shot back.  
  
"Omymerlinhowdidyouknow???" Draco asked, looking very scared.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "I – I didn't!" he stammered.  
  
"Get _away_ from me!" Draco cried, running away.  
  
"Well, I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?" Harry said, not knowing whether he should be humoured or scared. So his eyes were wide open with fright, and he was smiling.  
  
"What kind of face is _that_?" Ron asked, looking at Harry weird.  
  
"I don't know whether to laugh or to be scared, so I made a compromise," he replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go change," Ron said, running to their cabin.  
  
When they were inside, Ron looked down at his clothes disappointedly. "I guess it doesn't matter what I wear. All of my clothes are rags."  
  
"Then at least you won't have such a hard time finding something to wear," Harry said, trying to make Ron feel better. "... do you mind if I borrow some?"  
  
"Sure," Ron aid dolefully, handing Harry a shirt and a pair of pants. The both got changed, and walked back to the front of the mess hall.  
  
"I had _such_ a hard time deciding which of my _fabulous_ shirts to wear," Draco complained to Crabbe and Goyle, loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear. "All of my clothes are expensive designer originals. My father won't be too happy about this. I'm wearing his best Chanel socks!"  
  
"_Chanel socks???"_ asked Ron, snorting.  
  
Draco scoffed at him. "Yes, _chanel!_ No need to ask where you got your socks. Some thrift-store, most likely!"  
  
Pansy laughed. "A thrift store!!!"  
  
"SOCKS!" Crabbe and Goyle shouted happily.  
  
Harry turned back to Ron. "Malfoy is the only person I know who could wear _designer_ socks."  
  
Kate clapped her hands once. "Okay, everyone, I'm about to explain the rules for the activity!"  
  
A/N: Okay, so Ron's got his ketchup, Hermione's got her obsession with taking notes, and now Draco's got his Chanel socks. Does Chanel even make socks? Oh well, I guess the wizard version does. I wonder if Draco's got matching perfume too? Ha!  
  
Mr. Malfoy- ::spritzes perfume on Draco:: Nothing but the best for my son!  
  
Draco- ::smirks:: Can't exactly call me a Malfoy if I don't smell like one, right?  
  
A/N: ... I didn't need to see that. I hope you enjoyed chapter eleven!


	12. The Crazy Psycho Balloon Boy of Doom

A/N: 97 reviews! Wow! You are so cool! That's almost 100 which is almost 400 which is almost 1000 which is almost 1 000 000!!!!!! Thank you so much, yay!!! Enjoy chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter related thing, soothing aromas, notebooks, water-balloons, pillows (the ketchup ones too), warm nights, or hands that clamp over mouths. That was quite a detailed disclaimer, no? For all you lawyers.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Crazy Psycho Balloon Boy of Doom  
  
"Shoot, I forgot my notebook!" Hermione said to herself.  
  
"It's an unusually warm night, so we've decided that tonight's activity will be a Water Fight," Kate said. "Four teams try to spray each other with water... and that's basically it. This is just for fun, just so you won't feel so hot."  
  
"You'll be using these," Andy added, helping Mitch haul out a huge bucket of water balloons. "You can poke a hole in one and spray it, or you can simply throw them. Whatever you want. Each team gets thirty balloons, so that's two per person if you want to divide them evenly. Each team must have fifteen players in it. You can divide yourselves up."  
  
Everyone split himself or herself up. Hermione, Ron and Harry quickly joined Drake's team. Mitch and Andy gave everyone two balloons each.  
  
"Remember, if you get wet, you're out. The last team with the most people wins!" said Kate. "Ready..."  
  
"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked Harry sinisterly from another team.  
  
"You wish," Harry replied.  
  
"Whoa, déjà vu!" Ron said.  
  
"...Go!!"  
  
At once everyone began hurling balloons at each other. "This is barbaric!" Hermione cried. Someone threw a balloon at her head.  
  
"Better luck next time, 'Mione," Harry said sympathetically. He threw a balloon at the person who threw one at Hermione, and got them out.  
  
Ron, apparently, was playing the game differently. He had punctured a hole in his balloons and was running around spraying everyone. "AAAAHH! WATCH OUT FOR CA-RAAAAZZY RON!"  
  
Drake leaned closer to Harry. "Watch me soak that Malfoy guy," he said, whipping a balloon at Draco, hitting him.  
  
"Nice shot," Harry commented.  
  
Draco stamped his foot. "You little –!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, no foul language," Drake mockingly scolded him. "What would your mommy think of you?"  
  
"My _mother_ is none of your concern!"  
  
"Then how about you dada?"  
  
"Same goes for my_ father_, you twit!"  
  
"The father that owns the designer socks you're wearing?"  
  
"They cost _500 bloody galleons!_"  
  
"Hey!" Mitch called. "You're supposed to be out!"  
  
Draco mumbled as he sat down at the side.  
  
As the teams got smaller and smaller, people began to get more serious. Well, except for Ron.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!" Ron shrieked, running full speed towards Harry, spraying him all over.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to spray your own team!" Harry said. But he had to sit out anyways. Ron then dumped about five balloons on another person.  
  
"You're wasting all of our balloons!" a girl on his team scolded Ron. Soon, they only had one left, and Ron was the only one left on their team. All of the other teams had about 3 people each.  
  
"Come on, Ron!" Hermione and Harry shouted. "You can do it!"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "I can do this..." he slowly took hold of the last balloon. "... GET READY FOR RON THE CRAZY-PYSCHO-BALLOON-BOY OF DOOOOM!"  
  
The other teams just stared at him, giving Ron time to spray everyone. He threw up his hands. "I WON!!"  
  
"Hooray!" Harry and some other nameless kids cheered.  
  
"You did it, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
He took out some ketchup from his pocket. "And I did it _without_ your help," he said to the ketchup.  
  
"Well, yes, you did," Hermione said, thinking he was talking to her.  
  
Ron looked at the ketchup again. "Oh, I'm sorry. How could I ever stay mad at you, pookie!" he said, hugging the ketchup.  
  
"You were mad at me?" Hermione asked. Harry just chuckled, watching Hermione look confused and Ron caress the condiment.  
  
"Great effort, everyone!" Kate called. "Time to get ready for bed!"  
  
"See you in the morning," Hermione said to Ron and Harry.  
  
"See you," they replied, walking to their cabin. They got inside and changed into their pj's. By now the water had dried off.  
  
"Here's your pillow back, Drake," Ron said, giving Drake back his pillow.  
  
"About time," Drake huffed, throwing Ron the ketchup pillow.  
  
"You could of just asked me you know,"  
  
"You were asleep, on _my_ pillow!"  
  
"But is has such a soothing aroma,"  
  
"Well, yours doesn't!"  
  
"That's why I like _yours_,"  
  
"I'm sleeping with _mine_ tonight,"  
  
Ron nodded, laying his head down on the ketchup pillow. "Fine,"  
  
"Good night," Drake said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Night," Ron and Harry replied.  
  
Harry rolled over on his back, shutting his eyes. After several minutes, he was almost asleep, when a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth. Harry's quickly opened his eyes.  
  
"You say one word, and I'll avada kedavra your arse all the way to hell," the owner of the hand hissed.  
  
A/N: (sees look on reader's face) Is it really that obvious who the owner of the hand is? Oh well, you'd find out sooner or later. I'll give the clueless readers a hint: it's not Harry. Hey hey, I hoped you liked Ron's little water-balloon-spaz! "Ca-razy Ron" is always entertaining. I know my chapters are a bit short, but just like shampoo and perfume and stuff; less is more! More soon!


	13. Hermione's Wierd Behavior

A/N: OMG A HUNDRED REVIEWS! EEEK! One, zero, zero! 100! Thank you everyone so much, you are great! Me and my fic love you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter related stuff, islets, canoes, the usual. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: "Hermione's" Weird Behavior  
  
Harry pried the hand off of him. "Who are you?"  
  
He saw a lock of bushy brown hair. "It's me, Hermione," she said.  
  
"What are you doing??" Harry asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I was wondering if you wanted to go for a little walk," she replied.  
  
"It's the middle of the night, Hermy," Harry said groggily. "I'm exhausted."  
  
She firmly grasped his neck, practically choking Harry. "Look, you're coming with me whether you like it or not, alright?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Harry, getting up. "You don't have to strangle me."  
  
"Come on, we don't have all night," she said huskily, walking out the door.  
  
Harry quickly dressed, and followed her out. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Just to a little islet I thought might be... cute," she whispered.  
  
Harry ran to keep up with her fast pace. "How are we supposed to go to an islet? We'll get caught, we're not allowed!"  
  
"Trust me, we're not going to get caught," she assured him.  
  
"Trust you?!" Harry hissed. "You drag me out in the middle of the night to go some island, and I'm supposed to trust you with all this???"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione shot back. "Stay here, I'm going to get a boat."  
  
So Harry waited by the shore, feeling queasy. _Maybe it's a full moon and Hermione's experiencing some strange behavior._ He thought, looking at the moon. _Nope, it's only a half-moon_.  
  
"Got it!" Hermione said, dragging a canoe into the water near Harry. "Get in. _I'll_ steer. I wouldn't want _you_ to pass out trying."  
  
"Why are you acting so mean?" Harry asked, looking hurt.  
  
"Uh – because...!" she stammered. "Well, it's night, isn't it? Us girls do weird things you know."  
  
Harry nodded, getting in the front of the boat and taking hold of his paddle. Hermione got in and started paddling, a lot better than Harry expected.  
  
After quite a long time, they finally reached the islet. Hermione steered the canoe to be parallel to the shore, and held it in place as Harry got out. He shivered. It was colder on the islet than at camp. Looking suspiciously at Hermione, who was looking around, he thought about how she could test if it was really she. _How am I going to test her? Maybe I should ask her a question only Hermione would know._ He pondered for a question. _That won't work – Hermione knows the answer to everything...hmm._ Suddenly, it hit him. _I got it! Hermione has said quite a few times how handsome I am, so that's what I'll test her on! I'll just use the same stuff I used on Cho. Only _Hermione_ could give me the correct reaction!  
_  
"Why don't you start on that walk, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I'll just, uh, tie up the boat."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Hermione, how about we forget about that walk and do something... different?" he asked.  
  
"Don't be an arse. You go on ahead. I'll catch up,"  
  
"Now that we're alone, why not have a little... fun?" he said, moving closer to her.  
  
Hermione backed up and tripped on her feet. "Fun? Uh, maybe not. I – I'm not your type. Really!"  
  
"Reeeaaalllyyy?"  
  
"Re – really!"  
  
Harry moved his face closer to hers. _Who are you really?_ He thought. _Fess up...  
_  
"Harry! Remember! We're friends!" she said hastily.  
  
"So?" he said, closing his eyes. His nose was touching hers now. _Don't make me kiss you, you freak._ _I'd rather not have another scar._ He thought.  
  
Hermione made a weird morphing noise. "NOOOO!!!" a boy's voice called.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He stared into a pair of cold gray eyes and screamed as well.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, Potter???" Draco yelled.  
  
"I _knew_ it wasn't really Hermione!" Harry shouted triumphantly. "You took a polyjuice potion!"  
  
"It was only so I could trick you into following me out here," Draco shrugged. "But ewewewew! You pervert!"  
  
"Me???" Harry retorted. "_You're_ the one who changed into a girl!"  
  
"Well _you_ put the moves on me!"  
  
"Only to get _you_ to fess up!"  
  
"I told you I wasn't your type!"  
  
"You're sick, you know that, Malfoy?!"  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"You're sicker!"  
  
"Screw you, Potty,"  
  
"Screw you harder, Ferret,"  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, enjoy being stranded on this island._ I_ on the other hand, have to go back to camp."  
  
"In what?" Harry laughed.  
  
"The canoe, you –!"  
  
Harry pointed to the canoe. The waves had carried it halfway into the lake, making it unable for anyone to reach it.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped as he stared at the stranded boat. Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"You'd better shut up!" Draco threatened.  
  
"Or what? You'll diss my socks or something?"  
  
"No! Although, they _are_ hideously cheap,"  
  
"Yeah, well, why don't you and your socks go and _swim_ to the canoe if you want it so badly,"  
  
"Are you mad?! They'd be completely ruined if I swam. Dry clean only," he took them off and showed Harry. "Look! They even have little puppies on them."  
  
"Malfoy, I'd love to stay and chat about your dry-clean-only-designer-puppy socks, but I've got to find a way to let everyone know we're stuck here."  
  
"Fine. But don't expect me to help," Draco huffed, sitting down on a patch of grass. "Woofy and Woofy Junior need some quality time with their daddy." He said, nuzzling his socks lovingly.  
  
A/N: Little baby Draco has puppy socks? How cute! Well, as he said, Draco needs to spend some quality time with, er...  
  
Draco: "Woofy and Woofy Junior, you idiot!"  
  
A/N: What did you call me, punk???  
  
Draco: "Well, _you_ wrote it. You should at least remember what you wrote."  
  
A/N: I TYPED it. (Faces reader again) So anyways, did I fool you into thinking it was Hermione? He he he, now Draco and Harry are stranded together! Will they ever get off? Stay tuned. :D 


	14. It Can't Get Any Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, KFC, the tune of the Spongebob Squarepants theme song, or the parody of it.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: It Can't Get Any Worse  
  
Harry started to collect sticks and logs to make a fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked rudely, peering out from his socks that he held to his face.  
  
"Gathering firewood for a fire," Harry replied. "Then, when people see the fire, they'll come over and rescue us."  
  
"Whatever, Potter,"  
  
"You know, you _could _help,"  
  
"Yes. I could,"  
  
"Well, then help me,"  
  
"I would, it's just that I don't feel like it,"  
  
Harry sighed. "The longer we're stuck on this island, the longer you're stuck with me." He said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I'll help!" Draco said instantly. He went into the forest. "Here's a _real _beauty you missed!" he called.  
  
Harry went over to Draco, pushing back the tree branches in his way.  
  
Draco stood proudly by a tree. "I just can't pick it up, is all. It's quite heavy, and it's stuck to the ground too."  
  
"That's because it's a tree," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So let's chop it down!"  
  
"We can't, because we haven't an ax. Even if we did cut it down, it'd be no use in being firewood because it'd still be moist inside,"  
  
Draco shot Harry a mean look. "Well, at least you know _something_." He spat, and went back to the clearing at the shore.  
  
Harry followed him, picking up the dry twigs as he walked.  
  
"Augh!" he heard up ahead. Harry ran up to Draco, to find him sprawled out in a patch of mud.  
  
Harry burst out laughing, looking at the muddy blond boy. "Well, that's your mud-mask treatment out of the way for today."  
  
Feeling his face grow warm, Draco threw a handful of mud at Harry. "You'd better shut up. My puppies don't like mud."  
  
But Harry laughed harder. "Oh sorry, I forgot to ask how they were. So, are your little puppy-socks ruined?"  
  
"Are you insulting my socks?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well, I'd hate to ask what's on _your_ socks. The usual white, I presume?"  
  
"Nope. Gray."  
  
"Gray? How boring. My puppies are cute little yellow labs."  
  
"Did you accidentally drink a truth serum or something?" asked Harry; laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
Draco glared at him. "With pink bows!" he smirked. "Think you can do better than that, Potter?!"  
  
Harry took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm going back to the shore now," Draco said proudly, thinking he had out- done Harry. Although, it is kind of hard to act proud when you're covered in mud.  
  
Harry stayed a little longer to collect any more firewood that was lying around, then headed back to the clearing as well. When he arrived, he found Draco sitting in the sand crying. "It just _can't_ get any worse!" he moaned, trying to wipe the mud off his socks.  
  
Immediately a crash of thunder was heard, followed by a bolt of lightning, and finally a ton of water poured down. (A/N: It's official: Whenever someone in a story/movie/whatever says, "it can't get any worse" it starts to rain.)  
  
Harry ran over to his woodpile. "The firewood! It's getting soaked!"  
  
Draco held up his socks, crying harder. "My socks! They're dry-clean only!"  
  
"We have to find shelter!" Harry stated. "Come on!"  
  
Draco whimpered, clutching the socks, as Harry grabbed some large leaves and tried to make a shelter.  
  
"I never knew you could be such a crybaby," Harry said.  
  
"I'm used to living in luxury." Draco drawled. "You can't expect a well- brought-up city boy like me to be able to stand the harsh nature of _your_ world."  
  
"Whatever you say," Harry shrugged, yawning. "I'm going to try to go to sleep." He said, closing his eyes and shifting around to make himself comfortable.  
  
"Hey! You're hogging all the leaf!" Draco complained, tugging the leaves closer to him.  
  
"Now I'm freezing!" Harry hissed, tugging it back. "Look, I'll have half and you have half."  
  
"Fine," Draco agreed, taking half.  
  
Harry rolled over, shutting his eyes.  
  
"...Who lives in a dumpster, behind KFC..." he heard a quiet voice sing.  
  
"What are you singing?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"...Har-ry, Pot-ter!" Draco continued. "Oh, sorry, is my lovely voice interrupting your slumber?"  
  
"You don't have to use fancy words with me, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "We all know you're stupid."  
  
"'We'? It's only the two of us here!" Draco pointed out.  
  
"Shut up, I need sleep," Harry mumbled, going back to sleep.  
  
Draco scoffed. "I'm never going to be able to sleep in all this!" he complained, gesturing to the dirt and leaves.  
  
"Too bad for you, your royal highness," Harry replied.  
  
"I thought you were asleep!" said Draco.  
  
"Me too, but I guess I'm not." said Harry, shrugging. "'Night."  
  
Draco sniffed, trying to make himself comfortable.  
  
"Stop moving!" Harry grumbled, to which Draco elbowed him in the back.  
  
Long after Harry fell asleep, Draco was still awake.  
  
"...Mom... Dad... nooo..." Harry mumbled in his sleep. "My scar... Voldemort... deatheaters... puppies..."  
  
_What's this?_ Draco thought. _Scarhead talks in his sleep? This could be fun_. He made his voice go higher. "Oh, Harry! It's your beloved... um..." _Darn, I can't do that; Potter's got no girlfriend. No surprises there._ "I mean, uh..." he made his voice go lower. "It's Voldemort! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"...no... not the socks," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Yessssss! The ssssocksssss!" Draco hissed, trying not to laugh.  
  
"...You can't... do... this..." Harry mumbled defensively.  
  
"Oh yes I can! Beware, Potter!"  
  
"But I forgot... to say... goodbye... to... Malfoy..."  
  
Draco looked confused. Still keeping his voice low and sinister, he asked, "But why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because... I ..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Draco started biting his nails. _Jackpot! Jackpot!_ He thought excitedly.  
  
Harry sat up fast. "PSYCH!" he yelled in his face.  
  
"What was that for???" Draco yelled back.  
  
"Oh, come on! I don't really talk in my sleep, but you thought I did!" Harry laughed, by now fully awake. "I just needed a good laugh. You're so easy!"  
  
Draco pounded his fists on the ground angrily. "Good night!"  
  
"Night!" Harry said, falling asleep with a grin on his face.  
  
Draco glared at his sleeping form. _That twit. I'm going to dip his hand in warm water!_ So he got up, collected some rainwater that had been lying in the sun, and put Harry's hand in it. _Hahaha... now who's easy?!_  
  
A/N: I'm betting you thought Harry would say he loved Draco, am I right? How many times do I have to remind you that they're both heterosexual? :D I was going to end the chapter at the part where Draco says that he "can't sleep in all this", but I churned out more because I want to make my chapters longer. They _are_ a tad short, no? But good all the same, I hope! More later. Have a wonderful day...  
  
Harry: "PSYCH!" 


	15. The Sun Must be Getting to Them

A/N: This is the chapter where Harry and Draco finally crack. Just warning you in advance.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Sun Must be Getting to Them  
  
After the hand dipping, Draco finally fell asleep.  
  
Not long after, Harry woke up.  
  
"How am I going to find dry firewood now?" he asked himself, looking around. "Maybe there's something else I can use...? It can't be anything important that we may need later." Then something clicked in his mind. "I've got it! I'll use Malfoy's socks to start a fire!" Harry exclaimed. He went over to Draco's feet and pulled off the puppy socks. He paused for a moment, holding them. _These _are_ soft._ He thought. He looked down at the socks, down into the eyes of the two yellow puppies. It was enchanting... the comfort... the fibers... the colours... the cuteness! Harry realized he couldn't live without this pair of miraculous, wonderful, perfect socks. Still hypnotized by those eyes, he carefully slipped them on his own feet. Giving a sigh of relief, he took a step. And another. And another! It felt like he was walking on clouds. He had a whole new respect for socks. He walked around slowly, enjoying every step. _More... more... more! I love these socks!_ He thought, a smile on his face. _Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you! I love you so much! Who's a good little poochie?_ He walked around faster. Without realizing it, he started to yell. "I love you! I love you! I love you! You adorable, perfect, flawless, wonderful little –"  
  
"Harry... what are you doing with my socks...?" Draco asked slowly.  
  
Harry spun around. Draco had awoken, and was now standing in front of him.  
  
"How – How much of that did you see?" Harry asked, feeling his face grow warm.  
  
"You running around with your eyes closed wearing _my_ socks. Mind giving them back?" Draco replied, holding out his hand.  
  
Harry took the socks off his feet and gave them back.  
  
"Even _I'm_ not that obsessed about them," Draco scoffed, laughing.  
  
"Um, may I ask where you got them?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
"I don't know. They've been in my family for generations," Draco said. "But, next time you want to walk around in my socks, just ask me, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed.  
  
Draco slipped them on his own feet, closing his eyes and smiling. "They _are_ fun to wear, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh yes," Harry replied, nodding.  
  
After taking a few slow steps, Draco looked at Harry again.  
  
"Well, we'd better go find more firewood," Harry said, walking into the forest. Luckily, he found a pile of sticks under a log, and had remained dry. Picking them up, he returned to the shore, made a pit, and put the sticks in it. "Draco... would it be too much to ask you to give me those socks?"  
  
"Much too much," Draco replied solemnly. "I told you, those have been in my family for generations. It's a Malfoy tradition," he looked down at the socks. "They mean so much to me."  
  
"I'm sorry... I never should have asked," Harry apologized. "But they are cute."  
  
"I know," Draco said. Then he shot Harry and mean look. "But they're mine, so you can just forget about ever wearing them again!"  
  
"You don't have to be rude," Harry said.  
  
"Yes I do!" Draco protested. He looked at the sky. "I mean, this is the only thing that tells me my father loves me. He so cruel... and possessive. Good thing I didn't inherit that gene."  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry said, hiding a grin.  
  
Draco looked downward again. "It seems like he hates me, and my mother's never around. I have no siblings either. Not one. No one to play with. I'm all alone, out here in this big world... without a real father..."  
  
"I don't have a father either," Harry said. "He died, and –"  
  
"But at least he loved you!" Draco cried, dropping to his knees and burying his face in his hands. "Oh, woe is me!" he sobbed. He stood up again, brushing away his tears. "Oh, whatever. I'm chucking these socks!" Ripping the socks off of his feet, he cast them into the lake. "Take that, father!" he yelled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, staring at Draco. "I'm going to look for more firewood."  
  
As soon as Draco was sure Harry couldn't see him, he dove into the lake. "No! My socks! I can't let you drown!" he shouted, swimming to the socks. He grasped them tight, and swam back. Laughing as he put them back on, he jumped around in glee. "Wheee!"  
  
Harry came back. "I'll ask this one more time: Are you okay?"  
  
"Never been better!" Draco cried happily.  
  
Harry looked out at the lake. Could it be real? Was there really a boat heading for the islet?  
  
Draco's high-pitched laughter seemed so far away. "Wheeeeee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
There was! It was real! A boat was coming to rescue them!  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry shouted happily. Draco stopped giggling. Harry pointed to the motorboat. "A rescue boat! Look!"  
  
It quickly advanced to the shore. Kate and Mitch were inside. "Are you two alright???" they called.  
  
"We are now!" Harry said.  
  
"Get in, we'll drive you back," Mitch said.  
  
Harry got in, and Kate had to pick Draco up and dump him in because he refused to stop jumping up and down.  
  
"We're saved!" Harry and Draco cried out in unison.  
  
"The sun must be getting to them," Kate told Mitch.  
  
In their infinite happiness, Draco and Harry burst into song. "99 puppy socks on the wall! 99 puppy socks! Put one on, that one's gone! 98 puppy socks on the wall-!"  
  
"Ho boy," Mitch said. "The faster we get back to camp the better."  
  
"- on, that one's gone! 97 puppy socks on the wall!" the two boys continued singing. "Everybodyyyy!"

A/N: 96 puppy socks on the wall, 96 puppy sooooocksss! ...Oh, um, excuse me. Got caught up in the moment. ::clears throat:: Anyways, I hope you didn't think sick for the 3rd paragraph. Harry was running around with socks on. That's it. Okay? Just a reminder to all the sickos. Hope you liked this chapter, next one soon!


	16. Ron's on the Patch Siriusly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Nicoderm, puppy socks (thank GOD), boats, or flower fields.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Ron's on the Patch. Siriusly.  
  
About five minutes later, the boat arrived at camp.  
  
"One puppy sock on the wall, one puppy sock!" Harry sang. "Put it on, that one's gone -!"  
  
"No more puppy socks on the wa-ha-haaallll!" Draco whined.  
  
"Finally!" Mitch cried.  
  
"Negative one puppy socks on the wall, negative one puppy socks!" Harry and Draco started up again.  
  
"Okay, boys, that's enough singing for today," Kate said, clutching her head. "Out of the boat, and into my office. We need to have a serious chat."  
  
"Siriusly?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. As if no one's heard that one before."  
  
Harry hung his head in shame.  
  
"Follow me please," Kate said, and Mitch drove the boat away. The two boys followed Kate to the cabin marked 'Information', and sat down in front of a desk.  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"You betchya," Kate said sternly. "Why were you two on the islet?"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, not speaking.  
  
:::What's going on in Harry's head:::  
  
_Hmm, how am I going to explain this? I could just tell the truth... but then I'd still be in trouble for following him out there, whether I thought it was Hermione or not. Maybe I could fib a bit... no, I can't do that! Honesty is the best policy. I should tell the truth... she'd find out sooner or later. But if I do, I could be sent home! I'll admit, this camp is a bit whacko, but anything's better than going back to the Dursley's. Oh, come on, Harry! You can think of something! If you can defeat Voldemort, a little fib won't kill you! But, maybe I should tell the truth...I wonder if Malfoy's thinking the same thing...  
_  
:::What's going on in Draco's head:::  
  
(Happy kiddie music is playing and Draco is frolicking in a field of flowers)  
  
:::Back to Reality:::  
  
"I repeat, why were you two on the islet?" Kate asked again more sternly.  
  
"It was all my fault," Draco said. "I... I told him to follow me."  
  
"Oh really?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why would Harry follow you when he _knows_-"she shot Harry a Look. "-That it's against the rules?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll both have to be sent home," Kate said, not sounding very sorry. "What if we hadn't found you there, hmm? _Then_ what would you have done?"  
  
Draco dropped to his knees again, and starting crying. "Oh, please don't send me home! My – My father, he doesn't love me! He's cruel and possessive! I'm all alone! I have no one to play with! You don't understand what it's like! You _can't_ understand! No one loves me!" he sobbed, his hands at her feet.  
  
"Wow, um, okay," Kate said. "Well, then I guess Harry will be going home."  
  
Harry dropped to his knees too. "No one loves me either!" he whined, hoping Kate would buy it.  
  
Kate sighed. "Alright, you can both stay. But any more of this hokey pokey hullabaloo, and you're going home."  
  
"Come again?" Harry asked.  
  
"No more trouble making," Kate said. Harry nodded, and Draco kept looking at her. (A/N: He's probably frolicking in flowers again in his mind).  
  
"Well, we'll be going now," Harry said, leaving. Draco followed him out.  
  
Not knowing where to go, Harry decided to go to his cabin. Along the way, he saw Hermione and Ron walking.  
  
"Harry!" they called happily, running to him.  
  
"Hi, guys!" he called back. After being totally glomped by them, Hermione asked, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Draco took a polyjuice potion to look like you, then tricked me into following him to an islet, and then the boat drifted away, and then I..." Harry pondered whether he should tell them he almost kissed Draco. He decided against it. "And then the polyjuice wore off, and then we were stuck there, and it rained, and," Harry stopped to catch his breath. "And then... just... fires and wood and puppy socks on the wall and on my feet and –"  
  
"Whoa, slow down, mate!" Ron laughed. "We get the point."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Ron has a bit of news for you too," Hermione stated proudly. She nudged Ron.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and rolled up his sleeve, exposing his arm. "I'm on the patch," he said dully.  
  
Hermione smiled. "See?" she said, pointing to a square, red patch on Ron's upper arm. "It's Tomatoderm. It'll help Ron get over his ketchup addiction."  
  
"I see," Harry said. "Is it working?"  
  
Ron sniffed. "Yes."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you," Harry said, trying to be supportive.  
  
"Just wait until you see how much money you'll save!" Hermione said excitedly, squeezing Ron's arm.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said disappointedly.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "We're going to the mess hall. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said, and they went.  
  
A/N: Do you like Tomatoderm? Heheh, I do! :D Just to let you guys know, I'm going to end Welcome to Camp Magick soon. I'll do a few more chapters, and then I'll do the last chapter. Now that I think about it, this chapter was shorter than I'd have liked. You can forgive me, can't you? Good. It's just that I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. I need to think up of what'll happen next. 


	17. Sing Your Ketchup Coloured Heart Out

A/N: I don't think this chapter is very funny... if you just read it. The trick is to _visualize_ it. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Simple Plan and their songs, or Shakira and her songs.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Sing Your Ketchup-Coloured Heart Out  
  
"Shoot, I forgot I have kitchen duty now!" Hermione said, and started running, leaving Ron and Harry behind.  
  
Once Ron was sure Hermione couldn't see him, he ripped of the Tomatoderm patch. "I hate this thing!" he growled.  
  
"But you heard Hermione," Harry said. "You'll save money and you need to get over the addiction."  
  
"I know, but I love ketchup too much," Ron whimpered. Harry continued looking at him. "What?"  
  
"You can do it, Ron!" Harry said encouragingly.  
  
"Nope. Ain't gonna do it," Ron replied.  
  
Harry sighed. Ron was being as stubborn as usual. "Look, this isn't going to cut the mustard."  
  
A smile spread across Ron's face. "You're a genius! I want to get to the mess hall quickly too! Bye!" and he ran ahead.  
  
Harry continued walking at his own pace. The islet-episode had drained out a lot of his energy. All in good time, he made it to the mess hall.  
  
As he opened the door, a warm aroma reached his nose. He looked for the familiar table where he expected Hermione to be busily studying notes. Curiously enough, she wasn't there. Neither was Ron.  
  
_Oh, wait. Hermione had kitchen duty today._Harry reminded himself._But then... where's Ron?  
_  
He went into the kitchen to ask Hermione if maybe she knew where Ron was. He didn't have to ask. Ron was in the kitchen, he mouth smeared with yellow this time, arguing with Hermione, her face splotched with flour and her hair frizzier than usual.  
  
"Put it down, Ron," Hermione ordered. Both of them hadn't noticed Harry.  
  
"This isn't ketchup, it's mustard!" Ron protested, pointing to a mustard packet.  
  
Hermione ripped the packet out of his hand, and threw it back in its bucket. "If you get addicted to something new, it defeats the purpose of giving up the first thing you were addicted to!"  
  
Ron looked hopeful. "Does that mean I can go back to ketchup?" he pleaded.  
  
"No!" Hermione yelled. "And... what happened to your patch???"  
  
"I ripped it off," Ron said triumphantly.  
  
"Put it back on," Hermione ordered.  
  
"No," Ron said simply, testing her.  
  
"I said, put it back on,"  
  
"Nope. Don't feel like it,"  
  
"Just put the patch on,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Just put it back on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Hermione made puppy eyes. "Pwease?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment. "Uh....... No,"  
  
Hermione stamped her foot. "Get out! Now! You're not supposed to be in here anyways!"  
  
"Fine!" Ron said, starting to leave. He bumped into Harry, and realized he was there. "Oh, hello, Harry!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron said. They went to a table and as soon as they sat down, they had to get back up again to get food. Then they sat back down again, this time with their dinner.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Harry said. "You're giving up ketchup, and getting addicted to mustard now?"  
  
"Yes," Ron said. "But Hermione won't let me... ugh, I need a packet..." he sighed, took out a mustard packet, and sucked out the condiment.  
  
Harry stared in disgust.  
  
Ron threw down the packet. "It's not the same! I'm addicted..."  
  
As they both stared at the spitty, yellow packet, an unusual song began to fill the room. People looked around, confused.  
  
Ron stood up and began to sing.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
He waited for the part he knew the words to. When the part came, he sang his heart out.  
  
_"...I tried to make you happy,_

_but you left anyway_

_I'm trying_

_To forget that_

_I'm addicted to you._

_All I wanted._

_All I needed._

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's overrrrr_

_Can't forget what you said._

_And I neverrrrrr_

_Wanna do this again._

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker."  
_  
He sat back down, and waited again for the part he knew the words to. He hummed the tune to pass the time. He quickly stood back up when his part came.  
  
_"...I'm trying_

_To forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_All I wanted_

_All I needed_

_I__'m addicted to you._

_Now it's overrrrr_

_Can't forget what you said._

_And I neverrrrr_

_Wanna do this again._

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker."_  
  
He waited for the part he knew the words to again. Just when he was about to start again, he had to stop because the imaginary person who was playing the imaginary drums had decided to take an extra long solo. When they were done, Ron attempted to sing again. Unfortunately, he was confused and was singing at the part he didn't know.  
  
"I'm addicted- er... Heart – addic – said – ketchup – I'm – all – never..."  
  
Giving up, he sat back down and continued humming until the song was over. Everyone just looked at him.  
  
In attempt to break the silence, Ron shouted. "Uh... Go Simple Plot!"  
  
"It's Simple_Plan_," Harry corrected.  
  
"Right, I knew that," Ron said hastily.  
  
Hermione stormed out of the kitchen, headed straight for Ron.  
  
Ron turned his palm to face Hermione. "Don't bother, Hermione. I've decided I need to move on. There are more important things that ketchup." He said wisely.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. "Is that really how you feel? Because –"  
  
"Don't try to change my mind!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, I was just going to tell you I decided that you should make your own choices, and you shouldn't be forced to obey me," Hermione said, shrugging. "But, if you really feel that way, I'd just like to say I'm so proud of you!" She gave him a huge hug.  
  
"_Shooooooottt!!!_" he hissed, and burst out in tears.  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Draco marched up to them out of nowhere. Scoffing, he said. "You think_you're_good at singing? Just listen to_this!_" Taking a big breath, he raised an imaginary microphone to his mouth.  
  
_"Underneeeeath your clothes  
  
There an eeendless storyyy  
  
There's the maaan I choose  
  
There's ma territoryyy  
  
And all the thangs I deserrrrve  
  
For bein' such a good girl, honay!"  
  
_Now Harry and Hermione were crying.  
  
"It buuuurrrns!" Ron moaned.  
  
A/N: I ended Draco's song soon so as not to frighten you too much. Please note that he sang Shakira's song using the Shakira-accent. That's why he said 'ma' and 'thangs' and 'honay'. And I made Ron not know most of the song he sang because of two things: A) I don't know most of the words either. B) I'm sick of wizards and witches singing muggle songs and knowing every last word and every last note to hit at every last word. Anyway, I originally was going to make Draco sing a bit of Britney Spears' "Lucky" but I decided on Shakira's "Underneath Your Clothes" instead. I don't know, it just was funnier to visualize Draco singing that instead. Using the Shakira accent, of course. Sorry if you hate songfics, but Ron's addiction was begging me to make Ron sing "Addicted to You". Hey, it fit. :D For the good of the story, the ketchup, and our country! :: saluts the flag:: Staying true to the maple-leafed-spangled banner... ::brushes tear away:: But... the Flames lost! Nevermind :D!


	18. Fashionably Late

A/N: I am really brain drained. I'm at loss for ideas, and I can't ask you guys for help because then this would be an interactive fic. So I'm going to dig deep, deep in the barren wilderness of my mind for some ideas. Reminding you again that the end is near, mostly because, as I said, I'm running out of ideas. Soooo just... read...?

Chapter Eighteen: Fashionably Late

Draco glared at the golden three. "What, are you jealous? Jealous because I've finally found my meaning in life?"

"Oh please," Hermione said.

"Well," Draco started. "Potter's got his scar, you've got your brain, and Weasley's got his... um..."

"Ketchup?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah, that," Draco said. "And now I've got something too: My singing."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think you can call that singing, Malfoy," Harry told him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, if I can't sing, I can... act!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron laughed harder.

"Acting???" they all asked.

"That's right! Acting!" Draco proclaimed. "I'll play the filthy rich brat who hates the hero in a series of movies based on one of the most best-selling books in the world!"

"You go right ahead and think that," Hermione said. Turning to Ron and Harry, she said. "Let's go."

As they made there way past Draco, Ron whispered, "Yeah, like any book like _that _would sell."

Harry held the door open for his friends. "So what do you want to do now?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, what do we usually do after supper?"

Ron shrugged. "File my nails?"

"No, we wait for Kate to announce what activity we'll be doing!"

"Oh,"

They trudged back inside, and resumed their seats.

"Is everyone ready for tonight's activity?" Kate asked, in her usual spot in the center of the room.

No one answered. Camp was wearing on them.

"We're going to have a relay race," she said.

"What kind?" someone called out.

"Does it involve acting?" Draco asked hopefully.

"You'll all be divided into teams, and you'll take turns tying the different kinds of knots Andy will call out," Kate explained. "Each team will get one rope, and when Andy calls out the name of a knot, the first person in each team's line will tie that knot. The first one done gets a point for their team. This will continue on, with new kinds of knots, until everyone has tied a knot. The team with the most points wins!"

After she magicked some ropes onto the floor, people were sorted into teams. To save an hour of typing everyone's results, I'll just give the ones that most readers care about: Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all on separate teams. Harry was on Draco's team. Hermione was on Drake's team. Ron wasn't on a team with anyone he knew, but he had his ketchup, and even some leftover crusty bits of mustard.

"I can't believe I'm on _his _team," Harry muttered to himself, eyeing Draco.

"I heard that," Draco said.

"What? No smart-aleck insult?"

"I'm _acting_,"

Harry snorted. "You mean for that little movie of yours?"

"Yes! I'll be playing the rich, bratty, annoying yet somehow mysteriously amusing kid that I mentioned!"

"Well, personally, I don't think you need to practice for _that_,"

"Oh, what do you know?!"

"More than you,"

Draco stuck out his tongue. "I'm rubber you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you!"

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Harry asked.

The two boys continued arguing, and as Andy called out the names of knots, the line moved up.

"Reef knot!" Andy said.

It was Harry's turn, but another team finished before him. Draco stepped up to the rope next, and when Andy called out a different knot, he simply copied what the person next to him was doing. He finished first.

"Hey, you cheated!" Harry whispered to Draco.

"So sue me," Draco said. "Besides, I'm on your team."

Harry scowled at him. When the game was done, their team lost anyways.

As everyone started leaving the mess hall, Kate clapped her hands two times. "If you could all just wait a moment, I have an announcement."

"Announcements announcement annooooouncements. Baloney baloney baloooooney. We had a cooow, we lost our cooow. We have no neeeed for your bull nooooow. A terrible way to die. A terrible way to die. A terrible way to be talked to death, a terrible way to die. Announcements announcements announcements. Baloney Baloney Baloooney." Some people sang.

A/N: You know who you are.

Kate cleared her throat. "As some of you already know, the last day of Camp is approaching. So I ask all of you to start cleaning up your cabins in advance, to make sure you don't forget anything. You may return to your cabins now."

"I can't believe it's almost over," Ron said, as he, Hermione and Harry left the mess hall.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hermione, heading towards the girls' area. "Good night."

"Good night," Ron and Harry replied, walking towards their own cabin. When they arrived, Ron promptly climbed up to his bed and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Someone rapped at the door.

Harry opened it. "Who's there?"

"It's just me," Draco answered. Harry had heard his voice enough on the islet to know it was him. "I've come to ask you to do me a little favor."

"The answer is no, Malfoy," Harry replied. "I'm exhausted, and I'm going to bed."

"If you don't come with me, I'll tell everyone about when you tried on my socks," Draco sneered.

Harry sighed. "All right, I'll come with you. But not for too long." He added, and went to walk out the door.

Draco stepped in his way. "Not now! At midnight! Meet me at-"

"I'm not meeting you anywhere," Harry stated. "If you want me to join you on another one of your stupid little 'walks', then you have to come here."

Draco glared at Harry. "Fine. But I'm always fashionably late, so you better be patient!" and with that, he slammed the door in Harry's face.

_12:01 am..._

Draco rapped on Harry's door again. "Come on!"

Harry got out of bed, yawning. He'd tried to get an hour of rest before the 'walk', but no such luck. "Okay, Malfoy, I'll play along with you this time."

"Hurry, hurry. We don't have all night." Draco said.

"What are we going to do this time?" Harry asked dully.

"We're going to raid a certain someone's cabin," Draco said.

"No way, we'll get caught for sure!!!" Harry protested.

Draco waved his puppy socks in Harry's face. Harry didn't know whether it was the fact that it was late at night, or the stench of the socks, but Harry's started hallucinating.

"Harrrry... Harrrry..." the puppies whispered.

"Mmm?" Harry mumbled.

"Harrrrryyy... do it for Draaaaco..."

"No," Harry said.

"But he's so worth it, Harrrryyy... he's so charming, and-"

"Draco, stop pretending to be the puppies talking,"

Draco scowled at him. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because you were using your own voice, and I saw your mouth moving,"

"Oh be quiet,"

"You're not a very good ventriloquist, are you?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"All right, all right,"

Draco waved his socks in Harry's face again. "Follooowww usssss..."

Harry rolled his eyes.

A/N: Next chapter will come, don't worry. I actually have an idea now! :D


	19. Midnight Raid

Chapter Nineteen: Midnight Raid

"Who's cabin are we going to raid?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Draco said. He walked into the girls' area.

Harry looked at all of the cabins, wondering which one Draco had in mind. Surprisingly, he continued walking until it was so dark Harry couldn't see a hand in front of his face.

Or a tree. "Yowch!" Harry yelped as he slammed into a lone tree.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco hissed.

"I can't see a thing," Harry said.

"I know where I'm going, just follow me," Draco sniggered.

This was easier than Harry expected. Draco's shiny blonde head stood out against the blackness of everything else like a flashlight.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Harry spoke up again. "Where are we going?!"

But the walking flashlight didn't answer. Instead, he stopped, and Harry bumped into him.

"Take this," Draco instructed, handing Harry a few rolls of toilet paper. "You TP the outside, and I'll silly string the inside."

"Why do _you_ get the silly string?" Harry complained. "And, who are we raiding anyways?"

"Bunch of girls," Draco said, laughing. "And if you don't do as I say, I'll tell on you!"

Harry sighed. "Ooooh, I'm shaking."

"Get to work," Draco ordered, stepping inside the cabin. Harry reluctantly threw TP all over the front of the cabin.

He squinted at the numbers on the cabin. It was too dark to see. All he could see was a little blonde ball whizzing around inside. Harry let out a giggle.

Just then, a ray of moonlight dramatically cast itself upon the numbers of the cabin. But by the time Harry recognized the numbers, it was too late.

"AAAAHH! A FLOATING HEAD!!!!!" Harry heard Ron scream from inside the cabin.

Draco dashed outside, laughing hysterically. "Suckers!" he jeered, running away.

It dawned on Harry that he had just raided his own cabin. He ran inside, to find it covered in rainbow coloured silly string.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted. "You just missed it! There was this glowing head, floating around the room and –"

"It was Malfoy," Harry confessed. "He tricked me into raiding my own cabin."

"He WHAT?!" Drake yelled. He looked around the room. "How are we going to clean this up??? Kate told us we had to have our cabins cleaned in advance!"

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologized, feeling like crap. "I'm so stupid."

"We have to tell Kate!" Neville said.

"We can't," Drake said. "If we did, we'd be getting Harry into trouble as well."

"What are we supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"We're going to have to stay up and clean all of this up," Drake replied.

"I'll do it, it was my fault," Harry said dolefully.

"You can't possibly clean all of this," Drake said. "We'll help."

"No, you guys go back to sleep, I'll do it," Harry insisted.

"If you say so," Ron said, falling asleep.

Harry's face fell. He had expected everyone to insist that they do it, and then he could just rest. He picked up the wastebasket, and started shoveling silly string into it. _Does he just bring gallons of silly string everywhere he goes??? _Harry thought. _What kind of loser packs silly string and toilet paper? This must of cost a fortune... he really sprayed a lot. _

When Harry had finished cleaning the inside and outside of his cabin, the sky had grown light and the skin under his eyes had grown dark. Relieved to be done, he flopped onto his bed, still fully clothed.

The morning trumpet played its fanfare, and Harry heard Ron fall off the top bunk.

"Morning," Harry slurred, looking at Ron on the floor.

"Morning!" Ron said. He got dressed and ran out the door. Harry's head fell back down on the pillow...

Drake got out of bed next, and shoved a pillow in his face. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"I'm up," Harry grumbled, heaving himself out of bed. But the floor wasn't there. Instead, it was a sea of bushy brown hair.

Hermione popped into the room. Gesturing to her bald head, she said, "Like my new haircut?"

"What???" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I'm so stuuuuupiiid!" Hermione sang. She and Drake began to square dance upon the masses of hair.

...Harry woke up, and fell out of bed. It had been a dream. He looked at the floor. No hair. Standing up, he put on some fresh clothes, and staggered out the door.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Like my new haircut?" Hermione asked.

Harry screamed, and turned around. Hermione's hair had simply been trimmed. He pinched himself. "Oh... Her... Hermione..."

"Lavender said I had a lot of split ends, and offered to trim them off," Hermione said. "Don't you like it?"

Harry calmed down. "Yeah, it looks great," he replied.

"Let's go have breakfast," Hermione said, and they walked to the mess hall. She glanced at Harry. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I barely slept at all," Harry said.

"Well, maybe you can sneak a few hours rest at free time," Hermione suggested.

He yawned. "Maybe."

"I hope you didn't fall asleep during your kitchen duty," she commented.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "I completely forgot!"

"Well, hurry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe your not that late!"

Harry ran as fast as he could to the mess hall kitchen. His reward for running so fast was a tea towel thrown in his face.

"Where were you?!" a girl demanded.

Harry saw Draco snickering in the corner.

"Nowhere," Harry stuttered.

"Thanks a lot, we had to work without you!" she scolded.

Harry was too tired to care. "Yeah..."

After she stomped off, Draco sauntered up to him. "You know, I don't know if breakfast will taste better because you skipped kitchen duty, or because I was the reason you skipped kitchen duty."

"Shut up," Harry said, sitting down at a table.

"Do we know you?" the people at the table asked.

Harry got up again, and took another shot at finding Ron and Hermione's table.

And another.

_Why can't I find them? _Harry asked himself.

He saw Ron and Hermione walk in through the door.

"Oh," he said. He went over to them and plopped down on a chair.

"You don't look very good, mate," Ron said.

"Do you want to go back to your cabin and rest?" Hermione asked. "I'll save you some breakfast."

"No, it's okay," Harry said.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry told them.

"All right," Hermione said.

Once again, Harry's reverse psychology had failed.

"Good morning, campers!" Kate called, walking to the middle of the room. "Just reminding you that tomorrow is your last day here, and that you should pack up as many belongings as you can. The train can only wait so long. Tomorrow, you will have breakfast, pack up the remainder of your things, tidy up your cabin, and wait for the train in groups of ten. That is all."

Ron looked at Hermione, and put on a mock-surprise face. "What's this? Hermione's not taking notes?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, camp _is _almost over. I should enjoy myself."

"Amen," said Harry.

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh! Hermione! You'll never guess what happened this morning! There was this glowing head floating around in our cabin, and you'll never guess what it was doing!"

Harry let his forehead bang on the table.

A/N: lol... floating head. But it would be funny, no? To wake up and see a beautiful blonde head silly stringing your cabin? Well, it _is _pretty shiny. I bet you could see yourself if you looked at the back of Draco's head. lol. This is not the last chapter.


	20. Burn Burn Burn

A/N: What happened to all of my reviewers?:( Maybe I should beg again...

Chapter Twenty: Burn Burn Burn

"A floating head?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Harry interrupted Ron. "Malfoy tricked me into raiding my own cabin. He was silly-stringing the inside, and you know how shiny his head is," he explained. "It'll reflect anything."

"Is that why you're so tired today, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, kind of," Harry said. "I stayed up all night cleaning up the mess."

"Why didn't anyone help you?" Hermione asked, shooting Ron a Look.

Ron shrugged. "He said he didn't want our help."

Hermione sighed, and turned back to Harry. "How many times do I have to tell you that reverse psychology doesn't work???"

"But it works in stories!" Harry protested.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, this is real life, not some work of fiction!" Hermione huffed.

Harry went to take a swig of his juice, only to find there was none left in his cup. "Could have fooled me," he said.

* * *

"... And he didn't even realize it was his cabin!" Draco boasted to a couple of friends he'd picked up at camp.

"That must have been so fun," a boy named Larry said. He had shaggy light brown hair that kept getting in his green, bespectacled eyes. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

"Of course it was," Draco replied. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew Scarhead would like it. Just look at him now! He can barely keep his eyes open."

"You're so smart," Pansy cooed.

Draco glared at her, realizing she was there. "Who invited you to sit here?"

Pansy looked taken aback. "No one –"

"I _told _you: We're _over_," Draco said.

"Ouch," Larry said, grinning.

Pansy stood up and went away.

"Wait till you hear what I've got planned for supper kitchen duty!" Draco said, leaning in closer to Larry.

* * *

"... Which is why alligators never carry crocodile-skin handbags," a girl at the table next to the golden three's said to another girl. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had begun to eavesdrop because they had run out of things to talk about.

"That wasn't even worth taking notes," Hermione said pityingly.

Ron stood up with his plate. "Here, I'll take your plates back to the kitchen."

"Thanks," Hermione said gratefully, handing Ron her breakfast plate.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's all right."

Ron and Hermione both stared at him. "What did we say about reverse psychology?"

"Oops, sorry. Old habits die hard," Harry apologized sheepishly, handing Ron his plate. Ron went over to dump the plates in the sink.

Hermione sighed. "I doubt there's a patch for this."

"Time to meet with your group leaders!" Kate called.

Everyone stood up and began heading for their group leaders. Hermione and Harry walked over to Amber, and Ron joined them a few seconds later.

Amber smiled at her group. "It's the second last day of camp, so let's make it the funnest!"

A few people weakly smiled back.

"Today we'll be learning about different kinds of wild animals," Amber explained. "I'll teach you all about each one and their different needs and qualities. Then we'll head outside and try to spot those animals. Now..."

Harry and Ron tuned her out again.

"Boooorrriiiiiing," Ron groaned quietly.

Harry's head started to droop. "I can't take this... any longer," he moaned, his eyes starting to close.

Ron nudged Harry in the arm. "I know it's a hard thing to do, but stay awake."

Harry yawned. "Lack of shleep..."

Ron tugged on his arm. "Now you're making... me sleepy..."

A snippet of Amber's lecture was heard. "... Mating season..."

Ron was awake again.

"All right, now that you are all informed, let's go outside," Amber said, walking to the door.

Harry and Ron followed everyone outside.

"That was enlightening," Hermione commented happily.

"Mmm hmm," Harry agreed, half-asleep.

"Now, let's start by looking for that type of fox I mentioned," Amber said once everyone was in a more woodsy part of the grounds.

Harry was nodding off. Ron's voice seemed so distant.

"Oh look, it's Princess Anastasia..." Harry said.

"Shh," Hermione scolded.

"She lives!" he exclaimed. "Ania is a FAKE!"

"Try to keep quiet, children," Amber said in Harry's direction.

"What are you rambling about?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Die, Ania! DIE!" Harry yelled, falling on the ground. "Hey, come back here!"

"You scared the fox away!" someone said.

Amber stomped up to Harry. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"No," Hermione and Ron said.

Amber left.

Hermione started snapping her fingers in Harry's face. "Wake up!"

Harry's eyes went wide. "All right! I'm awake!"

Hermione snapped her fingers in his face a few more times before stopping.

This pattern continued throughout the day. Harry would slip into the first couple stages of sleep and start hallucinating, and Hermione would snap her fingers in his face to wake him up. By the time it was supper, Hermione's middle finger and thumb were red and blistered, and Harry was still half-asleep.

"I don't think I can hold onto the cutlery," Hermione, who was bandaging her fingers, complained to Ron.

"Use your other hand," Ron suggested.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. "When is supper going to be ready, anyway? We should have been eating 10 minutes ago..."

* * *

Things were getting a bit chaotic in the kitchen. "Harry!" yelled the girl who had scolded Harry before. "Where's that other bowl of salad?"

"I'm still making it!" Harry hollered back. He dumped the rest of the tomato slices in. "Ready!"

As he ran to give the bowl to the girl, a wet dishcloth flew out in front of him. Accidentally stepping on it, he fell down hard and spilled the salad everywhere.

Draco ran up to him and whipped the dishcloth out from under him. "You stepped on my clean rag!"

"Well, it made me fall!" Harry shot back.

Looking at the floor, Draco said, "And you dumped the food everywhere!"

"Well, if _you_ hadn't thrown your rag out in front of me-!"

"You've ruined half the supper now!"

"Shut up and help me clean all of this-"

"Why don't _you _shut up and clean-"?

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Stop yelling at _me!_" Draco screamed, and started whipping Harry with the dishcloth.

Curling up into a ball, Harry grabbed a random piece of the ruined salad. Crying out in pain, he whipped it at Draco.

Draco screamed as the salad dressing burned into his eyes. He snatched up the bowl and shoved it onto Harry's head.

"Get this off of me!" Harry yelled. Unable to see, he managed to grab hold of the dishcloth, and the two idiots began to play tug-of-war.

The other kitchen-workers had abandoned their projects to watch the fight.

"Get your peanuts!" one of them joked, waving a bag of peanuts around.

Draco let go of the cloth. It flew onto the stove and burst into flames.

Harry pulled the bowl off of his head and grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Look what you've done!" he scolded, trying to figure out how to make the foam spray out.

"Here, let me do it!" Draco spat. Grabbing the extinguisher away, he was able to make the foam come out. Unfortunately, he had it pointed the wrong way and it sprayed itself onto him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mitch boomed as he ran into the kitchen. The kitchen-workers, minus our two idiots, were laughing. If Mitch hadn't been so furious, you'd have been too. The top of the stove was ablaze, salad was strewn all over the floor, Draco was covered in white goop, and Harry had fallen asleep.

Draco simply let out a long scream.

Mitch flicked his wand at the stove and it stopped burning. With another flick, the foam vanished off of Draco.

"No one knows why the kitchen is a mess?" Mitch asked angrily.

Draco pointed at Harry. "It's all his fault!"

Mitch looked at Harry's sleeping form, and shook him awake. "Draco here says this is all your fault."

Harry whipped his head around to glare at Draco. "No it wasn't!" he protested.

Mitch gave the rest of the workers a stern look. "Serve the rest of the food. You two-" he fixed his stare onto Harry and Draco, "Clean all of this up. Manually!"

Draco screamed again.

"Screaming like a baby won't help you," Mitch snapped.

"Ha ha," Harry taunted under his breath.

Mitch left the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Draco looked at Harry. "Salad-face," he sneered.

Harry tried to think of something he could call Draco. "Uh... white goop... guy...?"

"Great comeback," Draco said sarcastically.

"Why don't you shove your socks down your throat?" Harry replied.

"Watch it, Potter," Draco warned, dramatically leaving the kitchen.

A/N: Okay this is officially the "Very long but not very funny" chapter. I keep trying to wrap up the story, but keep getting distracted and writing more. Oh well. Stay tuned.


	21. Magicked

A/N: All right, since it has come to this... please please review! I'll be so grateful. Pretty please with a cherry and chocolate/vanilla/maple syrup and all other kinds of stuff that you'd like on top?

Chapter Twenty-One: Magicked

Harry scowled. _Malfoy always leaves before I can say anything back. _Harry thought. Ignoring the state of the kitchen, Harry left as well.

"What _happened _in there?" Hermione asked worriedly, looking at Harry.

Harry sat down. "Don't ask."

"We heard all this screaming and yelling," Ron added. "And... was something burning in there?"

Harry nodded. "A dishcloth got cooked, because _somebody-_"He shot a look to Draco. "Threw it on the stove."

Ron started choking. "And – and it got cooked into the food???"

"No, it just caught fire," Harry said. "Then Mitch came and got mad, and told us to clean up the mess."

"And did you?" asked Hermione.

"No, it'd take forever," Harry said. His stomach growled. "Is there any food left?"

They shook their heads disappointedly. "Sorry."

Harry clutched his empty stomach. _Why does everything happen to...? _But he fell asleep before he could finish his thought.

Hermione shook him awake. "I _told _you you should should've taken a nap,"

"Ania – er, Hermione," Harry stuttered. "I _was _taking a nap, but you woke me up."

"Well, you can't take a nap here," she explained. "You'd look like an eighty year old."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they do fall asleep all the time, don't they?"

Harry didn't say anything. Looking sixty-four years older didn't sound too bad if it meant a few minutes of sleep.

The evening activity seemed to go on forever. Harry kept checking the clock to see if bedtime had arrived yet. After it was finally over, Harry got to sleep.

"Here, you can sleep with my ketchup pillow if you want," Ron offered.

"No thank you," Harry replied, trying to be as nice as possible. He didn't want to die in his sleep from the ketchup fumes.

"If you weren't so beat, I'd ask you to come along with us," Drake said casually.

Harry looked at him with confusion. "Come along with you where?"

Ron and Drake winked at each other. "Nowhere," Drake replied.

Harry would of tried to think of where they planned on going if his brain didn't hurt so much. "I'll see you in the morning, then." He said, rolling over.

"Oh, we won't be the only things you'll see in the morning," Drake said. He and Ron gave each other knowing looks and started giggling.

* * *

Awakening the next morning, Harry was back to his old self. It no longer hurt to use his brain now. So the first thing he thought of was what Drake had said last night. 

'... _We won't be the only things you'll see in the morning,' _Harry replayed in his mind. Quickly getting out of bed and putting on some fresh clothes, he looked around the room. Ron and Drake had left already, and were probably in the mess hall. But nothing out of the ordinary was in the cabin.

Harry opened the door, and took a peek outside. Grass, trees, cabins, a few people. Same as always. _What did they do? _Harry wondered.

Deciding that he'd have to ask Drake about what he said, Harry walked to the mess hall. As he was about to open the door, Draco shoved his way in front of him.

"Oops, did I step on your foot?" Draco sneered. His friends laughed. When they entered the building, Harry thought everyone inside was laughing at him too.

Draco's smirk disappeared from his face once he realized what everyone was really laughing at.

A/N: Oh no, what happened? You'll find out next chapter, because this one is over! And I left you all at a cliffhanger! Ha ha ha!

...Just kidding. I'll spare you.

Taped to the ceiling, in full view of everyone everywhere, were four sets of boys' undergarments.

Larry's jaw dropped as he recognized his. "Uh..."

Draco pulled himself together. "Those aren't ours," he lied, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Then why does that one pair of tightie whities have pictures of puppies on it?" Ron asked, grinning.

"And that undershirt too!" Drake chimed in.

"Those – those aren't mine, if that's what you're thinking," Draco said hastily.

"Suuuuure," Ron and Drake said together.

As Draco, Larry, and their gang tried to think of something to say, Pansy dashed up to the suspended undies and grabbed the puppy-printed pair. Making a very high-pitched squeaking noise, she ran out the door to build a shrine.

Harry was staring at everything in disbelief. Did Ron and Drake do this? Is this what they were winking at each other about last night? Harry forgot about all of his troubles and laughed.

"Aren't you going to go get your shorts back?" Larry asked Draco.

"No, don't worry. She always gives them back eventually," Draco replied.

Sitting down with Hermione, Ron, and Drake, Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but laughter.

"I can't believe you two did such a thing!" Hermione laughed.

Drake grinned. "That was for tricking Harry."

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" Harry wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Wanted it to be a surprise."

Harry laughed appreciatively. "It sure was."

Meanwhile, Draco and the three other boys he was with sat down at a table, ignoring the fact that people were still snickering.

"I said, those _aren't ours!_" Draco growled, turning to look at everybody in the room.

"We can't just leave them up there," Larry whispered, gesturing to his underwear.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Draco hissed. "We can't just walk up and snatch them back down. That'd be admitting that they're ours!"

"Uh, I think everyone already knows they're ours," one of the boys, named John, said. He was the one who looked a lot like Ron. "The puppy pictures on yours gave it away."

"Well, Pansy took those," Draco huffed. "And you can pull your own panties down from the ceiling for all I care."

Larry and John glanced at each other. "Meow,"

Back at Hermione, Drake, Ron, and Harry's table, the underwear incident had grown old and they were talking about leaving camp.

"Those undies are still there!" Ron laughed.

Well, Ron hadn't completely dropped the subject.

As usual, Kate walked to the center of the room to do her morning announcements. "As you are all aware of, today is the last day of camp. I hoped you all enjoyed yourselves. As a little going-away present, you all get to take home Camp Magick t-shirts."

A few kids cheered.

"But, everything has to come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed camp, and come back next year." Kate finished.

For the morning activity they got to decorate the t-shirts. What fun. Lunch was pizza, chips, soda, cake, and a whole bunch of other yummy muggle food.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to _live _on the treadmill this weekend," groaned an over-weight, nameless girl. (A/N: Inside joke – you know who you are!)

Finally, everyone was ordered into groups to wait for the train.

Hermione was crying. "It's over!"

"Are those tears of joy or sorrow?" Ron asked cheekily.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you guys," Drake said.

"You too," Harry replied. Hopping onto their train with Hermione and Ron, they waved good-bye.

Ron tried on his horribly maimed t-shirt. "I'm a good decorator, aren't I?"

Hermione and Harry nodded to not hurt his feelings.

"Why, that sorry shirt looks better than anything you own!" Draco called from a few seats down.

"You're just mad because your shirt didn't come with puppies on it," Harry called back.

Draco pretended not to hear him.

"You know," Hermione said to Ron. "You can't wear that at the train station. The muggles will get suspicious."

Harry didn't see why Hermione cared. Ron had coloured, painted, cut, sewn, stitched, glued, torn, and drastically altered his t-shirt that the words, 'I got Magicked' were barely readable.

Hermione glanced down at her own shirt that she was holding in her lap. She had painted pretty flowers on hers, and changed the phrase 'I got Magicked' to 'I _became_ Magicked'.

Harry hadn't done anything to his except doodled a snitch onto the back. Other than that, the shirt remained white and the letters stayed dark blue.

Guess what Draco had drawn on his.

When the train halted to a stop, everyone got off.

"See you at school, Harry!" Hermione and Ron called.

"See you at school!" Harry replied, following Uncle Vernon to the car. Tucking away his t-shirt, he wondered how long it'd take for Ron to stain his shirt with ketchup. Not that it'd show up on all of the paint Ron had splashed onto his shirt.

Feeling like he really had got/became magicked, he opened the car door and got in.

_The End_

A/N: Yeah, sucky ending, I know. I hoped you enjoyed Camp Magick yourself! lol, Hermione corrected to grammar on the shirt. So like her. I'm guessing that you _could_, in fact, guess what Draco drew on his shirt. Puppies. Duh :D. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Just because I'm bored, I'm going to name all of my wonderful reviewers.

**Wiccan PussyKat**, **lyss33**,** hyper squirrel**,** Shadow Dragon Boss**, **Eve Granger**, **TeenTypist**,** BeachBabe**,** Pinku-koneko**, **UntitledN'stayinthatway**, **Wahooligan08**, **Ten-kih Ho-shih**,** I'm Not The Weakest Link**,** Three Faces Of Eve**, **Lemming of the B.D.A**, **RockerRae**,** XStarXSailorX**,** Y.D.K.W**,** Teen Queen**,** dundundun**,** JuliaBlack**, **TheSunAndTheMoon**,** StuffRoxCheese**,** Nixoled**, **Billy Joe Bob Richardson The Second**,** figarro1409**, **Sparrklez13**,** Bookworm453**,** Singing in the rainnnnnn**,** running-intowalls**.

Phew. That was a lot of copying and pasting. I hope I didn't forget anyone. Notice how I even mentioned the people who stopped reviewing after like, the tenth chapter. Shame on you.

Nevertheless, I am thankful. Steady reviewers (I love you all!) and the one-night-stand reviewers (I love you all but not as much because of your short attention spans).

Peace and Love,

I like black stuff (and blacksatin96 for that one little time I changed it).


End file.
